Start Again
by greencateyes99
Summary: the Autobots lose and Prowl ends up in the hands of Megatron sparked with the twins. he gets help from two unexpected sources and ends up in a different universe. now he has several mechs bent on kidnapping him to make him their mate. he has no plans for that to happen. but you know what they say never say never.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: abuse, rape, forced pregnancy, Death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Note: this is Prowl x Meister x Stepper X Ricochet. Jazz is a little sparkling that appears later.

* * *

Prowl grunted as the big mech up top him spasm again and unwanted warmth flooded his frame. His chains rattle along with his arms and armor from the force and exhaustion from continuous rounds of interfacing. His capturer did not care as the much heavier frame put all his weight on the Praxian's. Prowl weak from exhaustion and low fuel could not push him off but he stubbornly kept his arms straight, so he wouldn't be squished. He could do nothing bout his door wings though one was trap between him and Megatron.

While he waited Prowl looked between his arms to see if his middle had been damaged or to be more accurately to make sure that the growing sparklings had not been harmed. His stomach plating had been removed when his condition became more noticeable and now the unarmored area was sticking out firm and round.

Prowl however, was not so happy to see it. What should have been a happy moment instead was a growing nightmare the never seem to end. Starting with the day the war ended and he witness the death of a good friend and leader. It never entered his mind or predictions, but the war ended with quiet shock as Optimus Prime stared at the hole in his chest from a stray shot from non- other then Skywarp. It was like watching everything in slow motion as Prime fell to the ground with Ratchet and Ironhide running to catch him. Megatron too was shocked so shocked that he stood stock still watching his enemy slowly gray.

Prowl remembered calling for a retreat and somehow making it to his shared quarters with Jazz on will power alone. He remembered informing the others of Optimus's death and he remembers someone hitting him then another set of hands dragging him away. After that everything blurred until he felt that heavy chain clicks around his neck and the press of a gun behind his helm. Starscream's smug look as his trine carried a deathly silent Bluestreak who gave him beyond scared optics before disappearing.

Prowl remembered screaming his voice box into static as his little mech disappeared and he was forced to watch as Megatron crushed the spark of his beloved Jazz. The saboteur never once making a sound but glaring defiantly at his tormentor. Though the last look he gave was towards Prowl one full of love and sadness. Prowl didn't make a sound until the light from Jazz's visor dimmed and his frame was completely gray. He screamed and screamed until he lost his voice, but his spark continued where his frame couldn't.

Megatron backhanded him to shut him up and dragged him back his to chambers kicking and struggling. He was tossed on the tyrant's berth and as the larger mech loomed over him the gray warlord whisper harshly into his audio.

"If I can't have Prime underneath me you'll take his place until I tired of you."

From there it was pain and nothing but pain as the tyrant forced himself on the much smaller mech. Prowl fought when he could and Megatron found his futile efforts amusing, until Prowl managed a hit on the warlord's jaw. That's when his nightmare turned for the worse. After another session of being violated Megatron ordered Hook and Shockwave to enter his chambers. With them were two brightly glowing sparks in separate containers. Prowl had a sinking feeling in his tank as those sparks full of fear and so very familiar were set in front of his face.

"You have a choice Praxian." Megatron said with a sadistic grin. "here are two of your comrades I'm sure you can guess who just by their spark field. You have a chance to save them." he grabs Prowls chevron roughly yanking him up to face the still grinning warlord. "However, if you continue to fight me I will crushed them here and now and I keep crushing all your comrade's sparks until yours is the only one left." He drops Prowl back on the berth. "What's your choice Praxian?"

Prowl stared stoically hoping to wake from this nightmare of a recharge cycle expecting to see his stack of data pads and a smiling Jazz. But no, he wasn't in recharge the sting of being grabbed by his very sensitive door wing made sure of that.

"I'm getting impatient Praxian." Megatron said one hand dangerously tapping one of the containers.

He had no choice, not really, he knew that not all the Autobots had been captured but the image of them being hunted down only to be offline in front of him did not sit well with him. with a heavy spark he nodded and didn't fight when he was shoved roughly on his back and Hook and Shockwave started jacking into his systems. At first, he was confused until notices started popping up and horror at what they Con's were planning flooded his frame and field.

"Ah I see you figured it out." The gray mech said. "I guess your pervious rank was more then for show."

He stood at Prowls helm and watched as the door wingers spark casing was forced open. He had a mirror place, so Prowl could watch as the two sparks were placed in his chamber. The Praxian worked quickly so his frame did not reject the two. He felt his frame heat as old codes came to life. As he worked Megatron started boasting about his plans for him and the two sparks.

"Imagine my surprise when Shockwave came and told me about this little quirk of your frame type. Made me wish I hadn't glassed your city but ah hindsight. Then surprise surprise the famous terror twins were brought to my attention and heh heh well I had to have them. but they were loyal to that soft spark Prime. He couldn't use them to their full potential." He smiled down at the two sparks orbiting Prowls. "But now, now I'll have them, and the bonus is they won't remember who they were, and they will be loyal only to me." he patted Prowls stomach. "and thanks to you you'll give them to me by carrying them."

Prowl felt his frame close his chest plates, but he was too warm to care. He was still busy trying to force his frame to ready itself to carry what were full grown mechs sparks. He would be very lucky if the strain of carrying wouldn't kill all three of them. His attention was taken from his frame as Megatron flipped him over on his hands and knees.

"No time like the present. I bet your frame needs its first round of transfluid to help building my creations frames."

Prowl didn't have time to relax as he was assaulted again and again until he was left sore and bleeding. His gestation tank had open and allowed the fluid in and Prowl reluctantly allowed the beginnings of frame construction. The whole process was making him ill and in his spark chamber he felt the agreeing pulses from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

It was when his frame started showing, a small bulge in his abdomen plating, that he was struck with tragedy again. His little mech, his Bluestreak had flung himself off the Elite Trines tower. Normally Cybertronians could walk away from anything but seekers liked high places and the Elite Trines was high enough that when Bluestreak jump he was killed instantly when he hit the ground. Starscream had come in ranting then smugly telling Prowl everything as Megatron thrust into his frame. The seeker had gotten too close to the berth so when the gray mech overloaded did Prowl leap off the berth and attack the scrambling seeker. Starscream had to be dragged out by his trine mates while Megatron pulled Prowl into his lap spike still buried in the Praxians valve laughing the entire time. That session was short, and Prowl had a short rest before Hook came back to strip him of his stomach plating.

Now Prowl was curled up on top of the berth that was his prison. The bulge was bigger and soon the twin sparks were set to drop into his gestation tank. Soft pulses from the sparks as if the two were trying to reassure the Praxian had Prowl huffing a laugh. Sometimes he could feel the twins that he knew in the pulses but other times it felt like whole new sparklings. It was too big to hope that the twins would still be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but as time went on he knew that what made Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would fade. He was all alone, and Prowl hated it.

He felt and heard that door hiss open and promptly turn away thinking that it was Megatron come back for more rounds in abusing his frame. His black and white plating dull, scuffed, and scratched beyond recognition thanks to the larger mech.

"I did not think that someone as strong willed as you would break so easily."

Prowl jerked then whirled around to see the owner of that familiar voice. He hadn't heard that voice in such a long time not since before Praxus fell. Standing in all his dark glory was his brother and partner Barricade.

"Barricade." Prowl said softy before he scowled. What was his brother doing here?

Barricade wasn't affected like others would be. "I didn't believe it when word reached me. I'm a little surprised. Thought you be sparked by the slippery fragger before you let the likes of Megatron near you." The dark and older Praxian sighs. "For what its worth I am sorry for you lost. Both of them."

Prowl snorted and sat crossed legged showing off his large middle. "They're not his no matter what he thinks. They would never be his."

Barricade raise an optic ridge but said nothing as he let himself in the room. He stared at the obvious carrying mech more then word of his brother's predicament reached him. He may have joined the opposite side and had taken more shots at his brother then any other con but he still cared in his own weird way. which was why he was here in risk of incurring Megatrons wrath.

"I can guess thought I really don't won't to." he said. "Can you stand?"

Prowl gave his brother a 'are you crazy look' as he rattle the chains on his arms and feet.

"right, but if you didn't have them could you stand? Walk or run?"

The black and white Praxian tilted his helm in thought both to the question and to Barricade. His brother was up to something and whether is would be detrimental to him or not Prowl nodded.

"I can force myself if I have to."

"good then get ready we'll have to run."

Prowl dim optics brighten when Barricade level a blaster at him, but it wasn't him that the con Praxian was aiming. The chains holding Prowl fell to the floor and Prowl had minutes to stare before he was yanked off the berth and dragged out of the room. Bright lights nearly blinded him as his sensor wings were assaulted with tons of feedback. Megatron's room had dampen everything leaving Prowl overly sensitive.

"You good." Barricade asks handing Prowl a cube of energon.

Prowl nodded after getting everything under control. He slowly drank his cube empty and he was still hungry but there was no time for more.

"Good." Barricades blaster whirled to lift once more. "Follow me and do get separated."

They didn't run though Prowl could tell that their slow pace made his brother nervous. but with low fuel levels and in the middle of his carrying Prowl couldn't go any faster. Luck was on their side though, there was no one about and the two Praxians made it out of the con base on Cybertron. Prowl blinked, his home looked so different then when he last saw it. Some buildings were still in ruins but there were more new buildings being built then not.

Barricade saw the look and laughed. "yeah but their just for show. Most of them are places where neutrals and captured bots go and are forcibly sparked. You would've ended up there if Megatron hadn't taken you for himself."

Prowl frown. "are- are there.

"I only care about you Prowl. I ain't risking my neck for a bunch of bots." Barricade growled. "Now you only have one chance to get out. if you get caught again I ain't helping you." He gave the black and white Praxian a shove. "You have five breems before that alarms start going off. Better get going brother."

Prowl gave his brother one last glance before taking a stumbling step forward. As he walked his steps became more stable before he broke into a run. As he ran he wished that he could use his t-cog, but he couldn't use what wasn't there anymore, so he had to settle for using his pedes.

Ducking and dodging in the shadows as seeker engines roar above him Prowl soon found himself near Wheeljacks old lab. Amazingly it was still in one piece and only had a few marks of failed break ends. Prowl knew of a backdoor that Wheeljack had when back during the war the Decepticons blocked entrance to his lab. It was a one time use entrance and thankfully Prowl found it unused. A few taps and he was inside safe for the moment.

He raided a small stash of energon sipping slowly so not to purge any. It's been too long since he felt his tanks full of fuel. He could still hear the engines of patrolling Decepticons outside, but he was so tired that recharge was sounding better and better. His frame demanded that he rest as his self-healing used the small amount of fuel to repair the small injures he had sustained and to reserve the rest of his power that went to the growing sparklings.

Prowl tucked himself in one corner out of sight of the doors his back facing outward. His door wings may be a bit damage, but they were still functional. He didn't stir when the building rattle he didn't stir when pieces began to fall around him, and he didn't stir when one of Wheeljacks long abandon inventions fell off the table and turned on. it started a count down and a mech size worm hole began to form. It pulled everything not nail down towards it including on deeply recharging Praxian. Prowl subconsciously curled in a defensive ball as he was swallowed by the worm hole just as the lab came crashing down on were he was just sleeping.

oOoOo

Megatron glared down at a trembling Starscream. His prize carrier and his sparklings had escape and no one had found them. then his foolish Second in Command started razing his city releasing more of his captured breeders. Having had enough of the seeker's failures Megatron didn't give him time to talk his way out of punishment. He shot the troublesome seeker then shot his two trine mates.

"I want every Decepticon to find my slave and my sparklings. Any who do get his job."

Barricade gave the pile of ash one look and backed away into the nearby shadows. it was time he disappeared and never surfaced. He did his one good deed and gave one last prayer to Primus to see that his brother was somewhere safe.

oOoOo

Prowl slowly woke to humming. It was soft and brought back memories that had long since been buried. Dim optics tried to find the source but found no mech or femme around. They did however saw the he was surround by large towering crystals. Prowl hoped that he was dreaming to be surrounded by the beautiful crystals of Praxus.

He touched on the nearest out cropping's and it hummed under his fingers. His movements echoed through the towers lulling Prowl back into recharge. He felt safe and at home. it was a wonderful memory to recharge in. outside of his haven the ruins of a once great city stood as sand crept its way up the cover any that it hadn't claimed. Shadows moved between the dunes tracking the new field that had suddenly appeared. The small groups homing in on Prowls location and all the while the Praxian was unaware of the new set of trouble he landed in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank You for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Dunes partially hid the once live city taking place of the once great wall that acted as a barrier to outsiders. Now the walls were crumble as the hot sand was wind swept as nature tried to cover the past. Sand shifted as shadows crept over one dune stopping at the top and gazing out over the ruins. A group of five that soon split into two groups with two moving to the right of them. the main group crawled over the hot sand towards another dune closer to the city.

They were on the hunt for a group of slavers that had made off with one of their clans sparklings. They tracked them far from their seaside cliffs and wetlands. Now just making progress as the distance between them closed. Only recently they all felt the blast of energy and heard the humming that came for the city and were wary to enter it. The main group comprised of two warriors and their only healer would wait until the one sent to scout out the city return before going in to retrieve the missing sparkling.

"You think that Jazz will be okay Meister?"

The black and white with blue highlights warrior flicked his horns at his younger brother. "He will be when we get him back and into our hut." The larger of the three poly's crossed his scarred arms and frown at the city.

Polyhexians where not one of the massively built tribes mechs around. They were stream line built more for the waters that they lived and swim in. they were fast on land and sea and were extremely family oriented. So, the fact that only five had come after slavers that had kidnaped one sparkling was very small. But Meister and his brothers hadn't wanted more to come and only if reluctantly waited for the healer and a more experience warrior to join them before racing off to rescues their youngest sparkling brother.

Their creators had pass on to the Well and Meister having no mate or sparklings of his own had taken over the youngest care. The other brothers joined him in his tent and all three took turns caring for their sparkling brother. It was a slight against them that Jazz had been abducted. Their chief and many others had previously has stated that Jazz would benefit from a mated pair raising him and this incident was something that they would jump on to take Jazz away from Meister and his brothers.

"do you think that the chieftain would really take Jazz away from us." Ricochet asks. He was smaller then his two older brother his red plating salt blasted from years spent out riding the ocean waves. He was more of a hunter then a warrior, but the two functions usually went hand and hand. Slight vertical scarring under his optics marked him as such.

Meister and Stepper were the warriors with Stepper sidelining as a trader during the trading season. Ricochet would find things to trade and Stepper would be the one to take it to market. Meister would be the protector of the rest of the family. Stepper was the same height as Meister, but he was green white and orange and had shorter horns atop his head. He didn't have the severe expression the Meister had which made it easier for him to approach others. Due to his age he had less tribal scarring then his brother but more then Ricochet. The scarring marked on his horns, neck, and arms had marked him as a warrior trader.

All had clawed tip fingers and foldable fins on their arms, legs, back, and head. Their limbs dotted with tribal scarring marking them in swirls and lines. All could fight, hunt, and sail but neither of them wanted to be out away from the sea and water suck in the hot desert. Poly's needed water and were not built to withstand desert conditions for long. They were full grown and could go long length of time without much water, but Jazz was a sparkling and unless the slavers were hydrating him constantly their baby brother would be ill when they finally caught them.

"I see Stepper." Ricochet whispered pointing to a distance shadow signaling them.

Meister hums reading the hand signals. "a group of ten and another group of twenty." His eyes narrowed. "but nothing on Jazz." The scarring tribal and old injuries made his frowning face more severe

"Maybe they have him under cover." Was the hopeful reply.

"I doubt that they would be so kind." The black and white turned to the healer. "When we enter the ruins, I need you to find a spot to hid until we signal that its safe to come out. we will hand Jazz over to you while we deal with the slavers."

The small healer nodded. She gathers her tools and waited for the brothers to start moving. They crept over dunes circling the ruins and waited till night fall before entering the decaying city. But instead of dead silence of what an expected dead city would be it was alive and humming. The scattered crystals were glowing and vibrating, and the situation wasn't so dire then they would've have stopped to investigate. But if it wasn't a one-time thing then maybe once Jazz was safe and healthy they would come back to see if the singing crystals could be dug up and traded.

Prowl woke with a groan he was so worn out that even his battle computer wasn't bothering him. not that it would seeing how the decepticons had taken the thing out, so he would no longer be a threat. He really didn't miss the thing either. If he still had it, he wouldn't be able to support it nor the two sparks circling his own.

With great effort Prowl pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees. He thought he see Wheeljacks slightly battered lab walls, not the glowing greenish blue of towering crystals. So, shell shocked Prowl wasn't aware that he was moving touching the nearest outcropping making it sing from his touch. It had been too long since he heard Praxian crystal sing its melodies and harmonies weaving together. It made his spark pulse in happiness.

A low fuel warning ping him urgently. Prowl didn't need the warning he felt it and was back on his hands and knees searching for a root of one of the crystal towers. It was something uniquely belonging to crystals grown in Praxus. The roots held energon in its purest form with the crystals filtering it. He gave a cry of triumphed when he found a root full enough to fill him. With careful precision he used a piece of sharp stone, and that was something curious to find, and sliced open the root. It would seal after he was done. Prowl took his time sucking the strong and pure energon if he drank too quickly it would upset his tanks.

An image of a stun Ratchet flickered through his mind and Prowl smiled. The medic would be surprised to see Prowl with a full tank after he got over being surprise of seeing the workaholic sparked. A wave of sadness washed over soon after. Ratchet had been shot down before Prowl's capture. He had been trying to usher the Dinobots and the Aerials to safety when he was shot in the back. The other medics were scatter so no one was there to save him. Swoop did try before being dragged away by Grimlock.

Prowl shook his head and soothed the sparks next to his. He couldn't think of the past he could not morn the past. Not yet. He had other priorities to deal with first then he'll morn. He rested again after fueling taking the time to soak in the reality that this was not a painful imagery flux. He really was in the middle of towering crystals, but he wasn't on Earth nor Cybertron. So, the question being, where was he?

Feeling rested enough Prowl ignored the small, at least to him, injures and stood on wobbly legs. Once he could walk without falling did he start to explore his new surroundings. The crystals hummed with each step and Prowl flared his doors to catch every sound. He didn't care now where he ended up the feeling and hearing of a home that was long gone was soothing. If he could stay there forever he would be happy. But logically he knew that he couldn't stay, while he could deal with the twin sparks separating and dropping into the constructed sparkling chambers it was the actual emergence that he would need to aid of a medic.

The Praxian froze, the idea of someone other than Ratchet or Ratchet approve sent a shiver of fear. Prowl always had trouble trusting medics, it had taken Ratchet and a little coaxing from Jazz to let the Autobot CMO to even run a basic scan. Now he would have to trust some stranger to help him with birthing the twins, alone. Another shiver before the feeling was harshly shoved aside. He could worry about that later first he had to survive finding a medic.

Navigating the maze that the crystals made wasn't hard for Prowl. even with his injured panels he was still able to trace that vibrations to an opening. Stepping out of the glowing crystal oasis Prowl was hit by the shock of opposites. The area outside of his oasis was nothing but a wasteland. He could tell that most of the debris was once grand buildings. Now however, their nothing more then almost shapeless rubble.

One step then two followed by a few more and Prowl was carefully walking through the ruined city. Almost like walking from memory he trekked through the uncluttered pathways. From what he could tell the ruins were very similar if not identical to the layout of Praxus. Or what it use to be. Each turn he took he ended up somewhere that was familiar. It was not the scenery but the feeling that made this so.

When reaching one of the city centers Prowl thought again if he somehow landed on Cybertron. From the crystals to the feeling of home Prowl could've have really thought that he was back in Praxus. But a few things made clear that it was not Cybertron. One was the two suns, Cybertron had no sun and Earth only had the one. Another was the rust colored sand it was almost organic in nature but not made of the same particles as on Earth and it was too organic for Cybertron.

He would have stopped there but another anomaly that set apart this place from his home planet was the water. It was rust colored, but it was water. Cybertron had very little water and it was used mostly in small batches in factories. Not many citizens ever saw it until those that ended up crash landing on Earth found it in abundance. Here Prowl found it pooling then mixing in odd places, but he did not touch it.

As he completed one full turn of the center the black and white was set to head back to the crystal gardens, because he didn't seem to think of it as anything else, when a odd sound caught his attention. He didn't hear it, but it brushed ever so lightly on his sensor panels that he had to silence his frame to see if he heard right.

 _Hic-chip_

Prowl slowly turned towards it creeping over or avoiding anything that would make a sound.

 _Hic-chip_

Again, he heard it, but he was getting closer that the sound had reached his audios. He followed it to a dark alley way, but to his dismay could not find the source. Standing still again Prowl hoped that he could hear the little noise. A wind blew through the ruins and into the alley way whistling through small holes before dying down. The noise did not repeat, and Prowl sagged door wings drooping.

He must have been mistaken and was ready to leave when.

 _Hic-chip_

The Praxian froze whirling around. He knew he heard it that time it was right there in front of him. but he still couldn't see the reason for it.

 _Hic-chip hic-chip_.

Prowl started looking turning things over searching for the source of the noise. One large piece of metal reveals a small shape forcing Prowl to stop and adjust his optics. A bright blue visor stared back full of fear and pain. The sparkling was so filthy that Prowl could not see what its original colors were but from what he could see wasn't good. The little mechling wasn't just filthy but looked ill and remined Prowl of the rare abuse cases he oversaw back before the war. He crouched down tucking his sensor wings back arms out.

His engine purred as he did everything his could to show the sparkling that he wasn't there to harm him. "Shhh little one your alright." He said softly. He knew little about sparklings Bluestreak was half way grown when he found him, but he had seen his fellow enforcers around sparklings back before the war and tried to copy those actions. "Its okay your safe."

Prowl watched for any signs of stress and was fully prepared to back away should his presence cause more harm. But to his surprise the sparkling didn't back away from his outstretched hands. He instead shuffled a little closer clicking. He kept his field steady letting the sparkling make the first move. A tentative hopeful tiny field briefly touched him before shrinking back. Prowl kept his own from following. He smiled gently when the sparkling brushed his field against Prowls again.

When he moved into the light Prowl vents hitched. Little horns adorn the sparklings helm and they twitched, a dirty face that was so familiar Prowl could feel his logic center start to freeze, but it was the field that the sparkling let loose that did Prowl in.

"J-Jazz!?" the Praxian cried. He felt his frame lock up from the shock. His lover his everything was right there in front of him and…so tiny. "How…I saw you offline." He felt coolant tears fall down his face.

Whether is was from hearing his name or that fact that the sparkling didn't feel in danger. Prowl soon had an armful of chirping clicking sparkling. Standing carefully Prowl rearrange the small mech show those little pedes didn't kick something that it shouldn't. with his standing his door wings came out and flared and it attracted the sparklings interest. It cooed wanting to touch the panels.

Prowl though couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up. "Even when your so small your attracted to my panels." But now that he was hold Jazz so close Prowl slumped. The sparkling made look like a tiny Jazz and his field may feel like him but now upon a closer inspection this sparkling wasn't _his_ Jazz. Logic trees started shifting dropping Jazz from per bonded mate to sparkling in need of a caregiver.

Careful not to let any of his sadness creep into his field Prowl set off back to his oasis. He would have to clean the sparkling off before finding something to feed him.

' _but what can I give him?'_ the Praxian thought. With maybe the exception of the energon from his own lines he doubted that he would find any sparkling grade around. His answer again came from the little bundle of chirping in his arms. Tiny hands patted his chest plates not over his spark but to the side of it.

"stop that." he said. "there is nothing there for you."

But the sparkling wasn't deterred in the slightest and kept patting his chest. Prowl shifted Jazz to his other side, but the sparkling only resumed his patting there as well. huffing in frustration Prowl removed the sparkling from his chest area and moved him to be carried on his hips. Sparkling Jazz whined not liking the new placement.

"I do not understand what you were doing." Prowl said to the fussy sparkling. "But you will have to wait until we get somewhere safe." The sparkling only gave a mournful cheep before settling magnetizing itself to Prowl's side. "So, like my Jazz." Prowl mumbled.

Prowl flicked a door wing and changed course at the last second. He didn't give any indication that he knew that he was being followed. But he wasn't about to let whoever it was trap him and since he was carrying and now had a sparkling he would be more aggressive towards anyone who meant them harm. He would not return to the crystal garden until he was sure that he had lost the one trailing him. With his sensors on his surroundings on high Prowl only stopped once to wash Jazz off in one of the small pools of clean water before ducking between two crumbling buildings and hiding in a hole in the wall of one.

He covered the sparkling with his frame shielding him from their stalker. Then they waited.

And waited.

And waited. As time dragged on Jazz continued to grow fussier and whining. He started patting at his chest again until Prowl shushed him gently placing him on the ground. He was reluctant to do this since there was no sign of the mech he felt from earlier. But unless he did something Jazz would not stop whining for whatever reason. The space he placed them was small and Prowl had to wiggle around so his hands could reach the armor clasps.

Back before the war all Enforcers had up graded removable armor. Prowl only had his chest area done and never removed it even once after the war started. He had forgotten what it felt like to remove his chest armor. But once the oversize bumper was remove Prowl felt a little lighter and more balanced. Of course, he freaked out once his chest seam opened on its own and two large sacks started inflating. Jazz however squealed in delight at the sight of them and in fearing of being discovered Prowl scooped the little squeaker up.

His frame stalled when Jazz latched on to one of the sacks and started sucking. Prowl, worried that he'll fall or drop Jazz in shock leaned back against the decaying wall. He stared at he nursing sparkling trying to figure out just how that was in his frame and he did not even know about it.

He hesitantly took the other sack in his free hand gently squeezing it. It caused a slight shiver to run down his back, but he was more fascinated by the small drop of pink that drippled out. taking the finger that it was on Prowl licked it freezing when it registered as pure energon. He instantly started going through every file and memory seeing if somewhere someone had mention this.

He was though very distracted by the feeling of Jazz nursing especially after the sparkling gave one hard suck. "I am thankful that these weren't known when my Jazz was alive. He would no doubt use them to torture me more during our rare times off." Though he couldn't deny that it would have been a fun time. "I guess this solves on how to feed you and my own sparklings." He muttered.

Sparkling Jazz didn't see fit to answer too busy enjoying a good meal. He liked this one better then the ones who took him from his brothers. He let go of the sack his was nursing on with a wet pop then promptly went to the other one. He was really hungry.

Prowl sighed again and made himself comfortable. He felt the phantom pulses of the twin sparks circling his own filled with amusement. He could just see the laughter Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would give at the sight of him. the Praxian planned on waiting till Jazz was done before moving on again. Whoever had been after them was either just as patient as him or had left giving up on the chase. Prowl just wanted to get back to the safety of the crystals before night fall.

He looked down at Jazz when he no longer felt him nursing and smiled. Jazz was in recharge after drinking his feel. Prowl shut his chest plates and gave his war time chest armor a look. He could put it back on, but he would have to place Jazz on the ground. The action could wake the sparkling up and Prowl didn't feel up to trying to put him back to sleep. But he didn't feel right about leaving it behind either. As the breems ticked by Prowl finally came up with an idea.

He went to find something to use as a rope then when he found the right length and strength went back to loop it around the outer ridge of his armor placed Jazz in the center and started pulling behind him. this way he figured it anyone wanted to ambush him he would have free hands and Jazz would be protected by something able to take a blaster hit without it crumbling on him.

As they started back towards the towering crystals Prowl made sure to look both with his eyes and his panels. He wouldn't stop looking until they were safely tucked away behind a fortress of crystal. However, even his sensors had limits and unfortunately those following him were out of his range and kept out it. they were ordinally after their runaway new acquired polyhexon sparkling but once seeing a new strange looking mech went back to their base camp to inform their boss.

The slaver hearing this then seeing it ordered the strange mech to be captured but changed his tune when Prowl had turn showing off his large middle. The slaver was smiling seeing large sums of credits dancing in his optics. Carriers were big money and there was one exotic one alone and unguarded, it would be wrong of him not to help. But made sure that his men knew what would happen to them if both of his merchandize was damaged.

As one group went after Prowl the rest remained at their base camp readying for the night. What they didn't see was as they were hunting one mech and a sparkling they were also being hunted by a group more dangerous then them.

The four warriors encircled the camp waiting until the dead of night using the moonless sky to creep past the sentries. They took out the guards then the few still asleep before one slipped by and shouted out. the camp roused to alarming cries and were quick to take up arms, but before the leader could shout out an order Meister was there in his face grinning as the mech gurgled on his own energon.

"Let this be a lesson. Never take a poly's sparkling." The horned demon snarled throwing the dying mech off his knife. The rest of the camp screamed and scattered.

A snort of disgust to Meister left. "Cowards." Stepper said as he came up beside his older brother. "They left their victims trussed up mostly femmes and younglings.: he tilted his head in thought. "and one ornery mech who was hogged tied and gagged. Had some impressive words once we removed it."

"I'm sure." He glances out into the camp. "No sign of Jazz though?"

Stepper shook his head sadly. "No. but Rico did get something out of one them. seems little Jazzy is a escape artist and this scrap heap sent out a few to hunt him down." He kicked the dead leader's head. "We could leave Dewleaf and Strikingblade here while me you and Rico go hunting."

Meister hums in thought. It was an idea and they could get rid of the entire slaver group in one go. The large poly was about to have Ricochet go get the healer when a very loud and almost intimidating mech came stomping and growling. The mech wasn't a big mech and Meister could instantly see that he was a city mech judging by his clean shiny, compared to them, plating.

"You!" the mech shouted in his own language another sign that he was from a city before switching to trade cant. "are you responsible for this mess!" he waved towards the ransacked tents not the grayed-out husk on the ground.

 _'interesting'_ Meister thought. "and what if we are?" he asked back in trade speak.

"I need the medical supplies that they took. In case you didn't noticed these younglings and femmes need medical help." The red and white mech was standing chest to chest with Meister and no doubt it hadn't escaped his notice that Meister wasn't someone from the city. "Not to mention that you four are bleeding all over the place."

The black and white poly had to grin at that. _'so, he's a healer eh.'_ Out loud he said. "Not all the tents were ripped apart healer and we don't need your talent. Why don't you focus on those that do and leave us to our own?"

If anything, that statement made the mech bristle. "You stubborn pit-spawn glitch!"

"now now good healer let's not say anything we would regret." Ricochets smooth voice came over the ranting citymech. "What my charming brother is trying to say is we have our own healer to tend to us and we would love nothing more to do then to rest. But our baby brother is still out lost in the ruins hunted by the rest of these cowards." He came to stand next to his two brothers. "but if you wouldn't mind. Our healer is only a trainee." He had to substitute a word, but it got across. "Could you help her while one warrior watches over everyone until we get back."

The white and red healer stopped shouting, but he was glaring at the smooth-talking Ricochet. Like he knew what he was doing. But all he did was huffed unimpressed nodded then turned back to the closely huddle of younglings and femmes. Well now all the femmes some had a back strut and were keeping the other timid ones from venturing off or Meister thought keeping him and his group from getting too close. One blue femme looked like she could take him on.

Turning Meister pushed back thoughts of the now freed slaves and focus back on finding Jazz. "Stepper, Rico. Let's go!" he didn't stop to see if they heard or was following him as he ran back into the ruins.

oOooOooOo

Prowl was cursing everything from Primus to Unicorn as he ran full out. their stalkers were back and closing in on them and they were still too far away from the crystal gardens. Jazz was awake and beeping whistling for Prowl to hold him, but the Praxian couldn't at the time. It was coming down to him having to fight off the group of four following them. he didn't like their odds. While in the past fighting such odds wouldn't have been much of a problem but now. Now his frame was off balanced, and he had more them himself to think of. With the time of the twin's separation so close any stray hit could cause them to separate early and Prowl really would be in no position to defend him of Jazz.

Door wings angle up and out as Prowl tracked the mechs following him. He had to find a defensible place to make a stand. Somewhere where he would have to advantage and less risk to himself and the sparklings. Unfortunately, time was running out as he found out as something sharp and small nicked the edge of a door wing thudding into the ground after ricocheting off it.

That did it.

The Praxian turn sharply letting his chest armor sling around him with Jazz whistling in fear before it settled a few feet behind him. when the sparkling made to crawl out Prowl gave a sharp rev of his engine stopping the sparkling then another softer sound to sooth him. though he wished Prowl couldn't keep all his attention on Jazz. The four mechs had caught up to them though they were smart to stay out of striking range.

" **Well well finally stopped running eh?** " one said but to Prowl it sounded more like hissing and snarling. Seeing the confused look, the mech laughs. **"Can't understand what I'm saying huh oh well." shrugging. "Ya won't need to worry about that much longer."**

While Prowl couldn't understand what was being said understood the tone. He cursed again dropping into a fighting stance that his frame would allow.

" **oooo look at him Captain, we got ourselves a fighter."** Another mech snickered. **"Should be an easy one though."**

" **Think Leader would mind if we contribute before bringing him in?"** another leered.

Prowl growled at them wings flared out showing off their full span. Hidden claws the he hadn't used in vorns were unsheathed. "You will not harm my Sparkling!" he snarled. To those surrounding Prowl the Praxians language sounded like barking and hissing.

" **hear em mechs."** The first one said waving as they tighten their circle around Prowl. **"Seems we got a primitive, heh, not even those tribes mech sound like that."**

" **Think he's some flyer half spawn?"**

" **with those wings…possible."**

" **Wonder if they're just as fun play with?"**

" **Quite your talking! Ya sound like a bunch of gossiping femmes."** The leader snarled. **"Surround him and take him alive and undamaged. Bloodrain get the troublesome sparkling and keep him quiet."**

" **Aye Sir!"**

Prowl saw the one trying to sneak behind and lunged at the offender. The mech cursed jumping back as sharp claws nearly took out his main lines. the Praxian backed closer to Jazz who was eerily quiet, and Prowl could teek the fearful field the sparkling had though he tried to sooth him he still had to focus on the mechs trying to capture them. he flared his doors again hiding Jazz from the rest of the mechs.

" **Well sir what now?"**

The leader of the group hummed in thought. **"Attack at once then Blood here snatches the sparkling. Once we have em then this wild carrier will have to obey us or risk harm to his precious infant."**

But Prowl could see what they were planning the moment that they moved. "Your chances of succeeding are so low I can't even tell you the numbers. And I don't need a battle computer for that."

" **I think we were just insulted mechs."**

" **Oh, really what was your first clue? The way he looked or the tone he used."** Another rolled their optics.

The smallest glance at the leader. **"are we sure that he's a primitive sir. He ain't acting like one?"**

" **I wouldn't care if he was the most intelligent mech around."** The leader snarled as he ducked a swipe from Prowl. **"Boss wants em."** He said as if that was reason enough. Mutter yes sirs answered him.

It was dance that Prowl was currently leading. He was keeping them away from him and Jazz. When he was sure that they were not going to attacked again Prowl chanced a glance behind him to see if the sparkling fine. It was a small enough distraction that one of the smaller mechs darted forward before Prowl could move hitting hard enough to stumble back. The Praxian grabbed the offender by the throat crushing it. it was then that he noticed just where he had been hit. A large deep dent right in the center of his chest over his spark chamber.

Snarling in rage Prowl wasted no time attacking the other three. He was able to kill off the closest ones, but the leader had used his mechs as a shield to get away. He ignored the twinges of pain from his spark and the cries of Jazz as he ran after the one who dare attack him and his. The mech let out a high-pitched scream when Prowl grabbed him by the collar hauling him back towards the infuriated Praxian. In an unseen fit of rage Prowl tore into the mech until there was nothing left the even identify him. covered in another energon and mech fluids Prowl walked back towards Jazz. He paused when instead of happy little chirps he got frighten whimpers from the sparkling.

Now that his anger was fading Prowl took note of the state of his armor before shooting pains brought his attention to much more pressing matters. The next wave of pain had him crumbling to his knees as he tried to stay calm. The twin sparks were in distress, the heavy hit from earlier was causing them to separate early. With only his light primary armor standing between his spark chamber and the weapon that hit him, his chamber didn't have a chance in protecting the two. The blunt trauma had caused the detachment to start and it was worrying due to it being more painful then Prowl thought it should.

Gritting his denta, Prowl scrub what energon he could before crawling back to Jazz. He didn't think he could stand. The sparkling met him half way whimpering to be held in safety. It was all Prowl could do to scoop Jazz up then crawling one handed back to his heavy chest armor. He almost made it when another wave of pain hit just as he heard a shrill whistle not far from their location. He groaned he was not up for another fight not when his frame was in the middle of sparkling detachment.

But to his surprise, Jazz let out, not as high as the other one, whistle that was immediately answer by three more. Prowl just had enough power to wonder about that before he screamed.

Meister stopped short as a scream pierced the air so soon after hearing Jazz's answering whistle. Beside him Ricochet and Stepper tensed as the wail died down. They followed their older brother as another screamed ripped through the air. It didn't belong to a sparkling, so it had to have come from an adult mech or a low-voiced femme. but the question was who else was out there with Jazz besides the remaining slavers.

They weaved cautiously over strung out debris, Stepper only stopping once when they came upon the body of the one of the missing slavers. It was a gruesome sight, but Meister didn't care and thought it couldn't happen to a nicer pest. Another scream and Meister felt something pull at this spark his frame was running before his mind caught up with him. from the way his brother's fields felt they had felt it too and it would have disturbed the poly if the sight they came upon hadn't caught them completely off guard.

They were excepting their sparkling brother and a group of slavers. Not a winged mech clutching their brother like a lift line an in obvious pain. The trio stood shock still before the winged mech arched whimpering in pain and before his body came out of the arch the brothers where beside him. they were rewarded for their concern with a hiss and those exotic wings flaring. Meister waved for his brothers to hold back now that he was up close and could see the bulging middle.

" _ **No wonder he's acting aggressive. He's carrying."**_

Someone vent hitched but it would explain the destruction around them and why Jazz was being shielded from them. Meister gave the mech a bit of respect. The mech was alone, as far as they could tell, and was ready to fight them giving threats that he was in no shape to back up. the older polys spark gave a happy bounce in it chamber before the mech himself started cursing.

Stepper and Ricochet gave him questioning looks but all three snapped their heads back to the carrying mech as he keen hands pawing at his chest.

" _ **The sparklings must be detaching. And from the large dent I say it's not going well."**_ Stepper said.

" _ **Ya think we should get one then healers?"**_ Ricochet asks already inching towards the keening mech.

Jazz having notice his older brothers gave them a little wave before patting the panting mechs face. The sparkling trill then tried to crawl out of the protective hold to get to his brothers. By then Prowl was too weak and in too much pain to stop him nor could he stop the strong arms picking him up being mindful of his sensor wings. A melodious sound filled his audios and three comforting fields help him relax before his frame was seizing again.

Then they were running not that Prowl was in a state of mind to notice, but soon through static fill optics he could make out another mech reaching towards him. Prowl gave a startle shout and fought to get away. In his mind the image had been replace with another more sinister one and it wasn't until a voice long though dead brought him back with a bit of confusion.

His optics cleared enough to see who had been speaking. A tired sob and Prowl tried speaking to the ghost of a long dead friend, but his voice held only static and the medic in front of him was speaking in a tongue he didn't understand. The gestures however were something Prowl could almost make out and with a silent command had his chest plates open again revealing his closed spark chamber.

The Praxian sagged in the arms still holding him too tired to mentally command the spark chamber to open nor stop the energon feeding sacks from filling. He could hear them speaking above him and then Ratchet opening his spark chamber by hand. someone gasp and Prowl tried to see what was wrong only to have another set of hands hold in down. Someone was petting him another talking soothingly then Prowl felt hands in his chamber another shock of pain then blessed darkness.

Ratchet stared at the unconscious mech. They had just got the first sparkling to drop into the gestation tank and were about to start helping the other one. The medic was unhappy to say the least and had near ready to throttle the tribe mechs in front of him the little tribal healer was quick to explain while the warriors stared. It did explain why such out of territory tribe mechs were so far from home. In all his vorns of medicine Ratchet had never seen a carrier end up in such a state. But then he had never seen the carriers frame type either, but to see a carrier so battered and to see what was in his chamber. The medic was going to raid his high-grade stash once he got home.

"Alright mechs, story time." He said to the group of now six Tribes mech. "I'll warn ya right now. I this close to turning all of you into door stoppers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with transformers.

* * *

Ratchet watched his newest and strangest patient. His optics traced the mech from the tips of his red chevron over the non-flight wings splayed out behind him to the tips of the pedes. He had never seen a mech like this one nor has he ever seen a pair of new sparks like those now safely tucked away in their newly developed chambers in their carrier's gestation tank. For the life of him Ratchet wasn't sure what to make of his patient.

But then again, he wasn't sure what to make of the entire situation. It never even accrued to him that he would have been sold off by the Baron of Tarn. He knew the emotionless mech didn't care of him, but he didn't think that he would've have this far.

"And all because I had to have helped some tribes mech punk." The medic muttered to himself.

But it really wasn't that that set the medic and Baron at each other. It was that that tribes mech took an instant liking to the medic and had been sneaking in almost every day just to see him. Ratchet would growl and snap at the white speedster before letting him stay. He knew that the council of the city of Tarn accused him of something stupid and really, he should have seen this coming after mouthing off the entire ruling class of Tarn.

"I hope that idiot hasn't gotten himself killed trying to figure what happen to me."

"which idiot?" a younger voice asked just behind Ratchet.

That was another he didn't get. He and a few other unfortunate femmes were rescued by another set of tribes mecha. Though their reasons were very different but what Ratchet hasn't been able to figure out was why the water loving polys hadn't left yet. they have what they came for and the medic saw no reason for them to stay.

"Nothing."

Turning his head just so Ratchet caught the gleaming shine of black and white armor before the older of four brothers came to sit on the other side of the unconscious mech. the sparkling brother in his hands clicking sleepily. Ratchet hid a smile at the sight the old medic had a soft spot for little sparklings. They sat there in silence until the medic sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Ratchet made an aggravated noise in the back of his intake. "well what's your plan now?"

The poly, Meister, grinned and Ratchet had to hold back the instinct to throw something. "I was wanting to talk to this mech here and thank me for taking care of Jazzy. What about you healer?"

The red and white mech huffed. "Got sold off by some city big shot. Thankfully that wasn't my original home, I have a brother in one of the ocean side outpost. I plan on heading there with our unknown mech here just, so I can keep an optic on him." he sighed again. "Primus knows that this is an unusual carrying and I don't like how stressed his systems are now."

The poly hums in thought then readjusts his little brother. "I never heard of a tribe with this type of wings. he looks too heavy for flight."

"and I haven't heard of a city that had em either. And your right those are not for flying. I have my suspicions but until he wakes we're just going to have to wait." Ratchet gave the sparkling another look. "How has he been doing?"

Meister frowned. "He was a little malnourished until recently. I can only guess that our mech here let him nurse from him. the heat of this wasteland isn't healthy but Jazz is a tough little squeaker. Once we get him back to the ocean he'll only get stronger."

A far-off whistle stops Ratchet's next question as Meister answers it. at the look from the healer the poly snickers. "is just ma brother, healer. Him and others are patrolling, and our healer is looking after the femmes and younglings."

"I was wondering why is was so quiet."

A pain groan had them tensing before looking down at the source. "He's about to online." Ratchet said.

ooooo

Prowl woke to a star filled sky and voices. It took him a few to realize that he was not back in Megatrons berth, but he wasn't surrounded by the crystal towers either. A quick check to his hub told him all that he needed to know. The twin sparks had dropped, his fuel levels were good, and something was currently being downloaded. A sense of unease of seeing that Prowl quickly tagged it and tried to stop its process.

A light tap to his chevron broke his concentration making him online his optics and glare at the one stopping him. His engine growled out of habit at the familiar medic and Prowl was soon scolding him. he stops though when seeing a truly confuse expression cross the medics face.

Prowl heard him talk again but the words…the words didn't sound right to the Praxian's audios. A chittering to his left had Prowl looking up into a deep blue visor. Without really thinking about it Prowl move a trembling arm up tracing the mechs face. Sadness escape into his field before he could stop it before seeing the rest of the mech he was touching.

Strong slime lines, light armor, folded fins, sharp audio horns, and the sparkling. Prowl yanked his arm back embarrassed that he had gotten so familiar with a stranger. Though the mech seemed amused more at Prowls reaction. The new mech said something in a rolling sound to the medic. The medic snorted before leaning over the prone Praxian.

Prowl however didn't like being enclosed by strangers and for all that the red and white mech looked he wasn't Ratchet. Ignoring the shouting and the swearing, and yes, he did know that he was being cursed at, Prowl struggled to sit up hand going to his bulging middle. One arm supporting his weight the other cradling his middle. He had frozen from trying to fully sit up as his optics traced the now bigger bump. While he knew that he would get bigger before the twins emerged he didn't think it would be so soon nor that he would be so big that he couldn't see his own pedes. If he had his battle computer, he surely would have crashed about now.

ooooooo

Ratchet sat and watched ready to intervene should the mystery mech make the wrong move. Though he was confused by the mechs actions, hadn't he realized anything about his own carrying, and how he reacted to Meister. Then confusion went to frustration when said mech tried moving. Ratchet was about to go on a rant when blue optics turned to him again and clip strange words were spoken.

"Sorry mech can't understand a word your saying." He said adding a head shake. The wings on the mechs back drooped. Ratchet almost felt bad for him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Years of being a medic Ratchet knew when it was best to have a patient stay down or when to let them sit up.

With a grunt the medic helped the strange mech the rest of the way shoving some of the blankets and pillows they had taken behind the mech and under those wings. The mech said something again but Ratchet could tell that it was a relief filled thank you. Those wings bobbed before stilling as the mech took in his surroundings before those blue optics landed on Meister then to the sparkling recharging away.

They watched the winged mech warily as he slowly turned his head. Those blunt wings fanning out as he did so. Ratchet brought out a glowing sold ball of energon that to Meister sensitive nose smell awful and judging by the scrunched-up face of the mech he thought so to.

"Oh, stop being a sparking and take the fragging fuel." Ratchet snap. "its just what you need."

Hesitantly the mech picked up the ball and studied it turning it this way and that and much to Meister amusement poked it. he babbled something not directly at either of them, but the poly could guess what was said.

"I don't care that it smells bad you either take it on your own or I'll shove it down your intake." The medic growls. His engine making it sound hasher then it was.

Sharp optics snapped towards the medic and Meister could have sworn that he saw the corner of those lip plates twitch. The mech took a small bite of the ball grimaced but a warning growl from Ratchet had the mech stilling himself as he shoved the rest of the ball into his mouth then swallowing it. the poly watched on amuse as the poor winged mech sputtered and cough. Apparently, the smell wasn't the only thing that was bad about it.

Oooooo

Prowl tried to get the foul taste of whatever was giving to him out of his mouth. It was worse then medical grade that Ratchet usually forced fed him. His poor mouth was saved when a sack of liquid was shoved under his nose and Prowl so intent of getting rid of the nasty taste didn't see what it was or who had giving it to him. He quickly down the entire contents in one go. He blinked in surprise that the liquid had no flavor and brought the sack closer for inspection. Shaking it a few clear drops landed on his fingers and from tasting them Prowl stared. Someone had giving him water and it had tasted nothing like he had before, rare as that was.

Looking up his optics landed on the smirking visor mech and the scowling Ratchet look alike. Shifting Prowl noticed that his fuel levels had risen again but most was being diverted back to his gestation tanks and to the feeding sacks in his chest. His self-repair was back at work fixing the cosmetic damage he had sustain. He was still missing his battle armor chest plate but now he was missing the thick armor that was on his arms and legs. He hadn't felt this light since before becoming an Enforcer.

He felt naked. Vulnerable.

He was surround by unknown mechs in an unknown area without his war time armor nor his standard weapons. Prowl was close to bolting but changed his mind when he saw that that the visor mech and medic had tensed.

The Praxian sighed, he must have been broadcasting. He was a bit embarrassed for the lack of control but quickly hid it when he settled back down. While the other two did relax a little they kept watching him. all three sat in silence not knowing what else to do since neither could understand the Praxian.

He back at the little downloading symbol. Wondering what had been installed while he had been unconscious. While none of his anti-software was alarmed it didn't mean whatever it wasn't harmful. With a frustrated huff Prowl also noticed that it was one of those slow downloads since time logs had placed it hours ago.

It was only at 15% and seemed to be in no hurry to move faster.

He was distracted though as pressure started building up behind his chest again along with inessive pings to open them. Prowl gave the watching strangers a look. He did not want to open his chest plates in front of complete strangers. His frame however didn't care and soon Prowl felt cool energon running between closed seams. The glowing blue had caught both the medics and the visor mechs attention and Prowl never in his life had wanted the ground to swallow him whole. What made it worst was the visor mech snickering before cooing at the sparkling.

To the surprise of both the medic and Prowl said sparkling was placed in the Praxians lap. Sparkling Jazz woke with a whimper before seeing and smelling who was now holding him. instinct alone had Prowl opening his chest plates letting the feeding sacks fill. Jazz greedily latched on the nearest one sucking away. Once the sparkling was happily nursing did Prowl fully relax though he could not say why.

Oooooo

Meister could not say why he had handed over his little brother like that. could not say where that trust came from nor could he say why he even cared about the mech being so embarrassed about overflowing feeding energon sacks. He sat and watched the winged mech cradle Jazz with so much tender care as if he was the most fragile crystal.

Frowning Meister internally snarled as he felt his spark gave a few pules. He recognized what was going on now and he had no desire to act upon it. the mech before him must have a mate somewhere no carrier, willingly, would be by themselves out in the unforgiven desert. Unless he was a casted out. But Meister didn't think that was what happen.

' _so, either his mates dead, or he's running.'_ Neither was good and most likely Ratchet knew judging how the healer wanted to take the mech back with him.

Which was find the Meister's book. He never came looking for a mate and really had no intentions of taking one. Not when there was so much turbulence back home or that it would force his brothers to go out and live in their own huts. Meister didn't want to force his brothers in such a situation.

The rumbling of his engine brought the winged mech and the healer up short. The healer scowling at him with a ferocity that made the poly cringe. The mech watched him with a mixture of slight fear and something else that Meister couldn't identify.

Yet.

With a muttered word knowing that the healer understood him, Meister gather his pedes underneath him and sprung up flipping over the two mech and jogging off to met up with Stepper and Rico. He heard the confused babble talk of the winged mech before he was out of audio range.

' _let the healer deal with him. I need to get as much distance as possible.'_

Ooooo

Prowl watched the visor stranger leave. He looked down at the nursing sparkling before glancing at the medic.

"Why did he leave him with me?" he asks knowing that he would not be able to understand the answer.

Sighing Prowl readjusts the sparkling who whined about being moved before it too sighed contently. The Praxian smiled a little before staring up into the star filled sky. One arm holding the sparkling the other cradling the two safe in his gestation tank and closed his optics. He wasn't worried about being snuck up on. his door wings had recovered enough to function as his eyes for him. whoever these mechs were and where ever he was Prowl was still grateful that he was not back on the Decepticon control Cybertron in Megatrons clutches.

A noise had his optics snapping open door wings shooting straight up before realizing it was only the medic that moved. Prowl slowly lowered his panels but kept their sensitivity high, just in case. He felt another two unfamiliar spark signatures in the direction that the visor mech went but since neither alarm sounded nor medic seem to care Prowl figured that the other two new sparks were part of the group.

He returned to attention back to the medic who was babbling something to him. Prowl tilted his head flicking his wings up then down. To his surprise the medic barked a laugh before mimicking the action with his red hands then adding another set of motions. Once Prowl realized what the medic was doing he mentally slapped himself.

' _why didn't I think of this?'_ he grimaced before allowing his doors more movement. Another voice popped in his helm to answer. _'because you didn't know that anyone outside of seekers spoke wing cant.'_

Prowl grimaced again, not only was he talking to himself but answering. Not really a good sign. Testing to see if the medic understood his wing cant Prowl did a informal hello with was his wings flaring out then sweep up and back.

The medic not only signed back but added his own name to it. the heels of his hands touching the fingers flared outwards before sweeping up then back as far as they could then curling them into the palms of his hand then twisting. While the last part was not wing cant Prowl saw a close similarity with cybertronian sign language grounders used around winged mechs.

Prowl mimicked the motion with his own hands while saying it. "ratchet?" the medic repeated his name vocally until Prowl could pronounce it in both his language and the one the medic was using. When then was done Prowl moved his wings in a series of movements that signal his name while moving his hands, so the medic could understand them. He then said his name out loud and let the medic repeat it back to him.

After a few hours Prowl dropped his hands in frustration. Many of the signs Prowl knew Ratchet did not and vise versa. They both knew hello, food, pain which was important in the case of Ratchet, tired, and one swear. He checks the download again after several more prodding attempts he found it to be an old type of translator programing. It was having a hard time with his systems thus why it was so slow. It was only at 17 % now.

Off in the distance three whistles were heard and Prowl tried standing fearing that they were about to be attacked. He was stopped by Ratchet who shook his head then motion that the sounds were being made by allies or friends and brothers to the sparkling he was holding. While it didn't help Prowl relax he did let the medic gently push him back down. Another round of whistles had the medic snorting then muttering something that Prowl could not exactly hear though he knew it was nothing good. Sighing again the Praxian was starting to feel how tried his frame was. It must have shown because Ratchet was there helping him adjust his frame so was he comfortable. He was in recharge before his helm hit the rolled mesh acting as his pillow.

Oooooo

Meister stomped over to where his brothers and Bloodrain were waiting. He could only guess that they had just finish their first round of patrols and were taking a small break before heading in different directions.

"Rain wait here I need to speak with ma brothers."

The older polys nodded not questioning Meister's orders. Meister was the team leader, but the older poly held more rank and could override any order given. But Bloodrain knew Meister had helped train the other and was friends with Meisters creators long before any of them knew how to hold a knife. It was why he attached himself to this and most likely why Meister was tolerating his presence.

Meister was grateful that the older poly didn't question him as he lead his brothers away. They wouldn't go far since they needed to still be able to hear anything out of the ordinary. He leads them to a small group of glowing crystals that was only thigh high. Still in audio range of the camp but not to where they could hear what him and his brothers were saying.

"soon as the Dewdrop clears Jazzy for travel we're leaven." He suddenly announces. "if we leave before the suns up we should be able to get away before any of them tried to attach themselves to us."

"So, we're not taking any of them with us?"

"Where is Jazzy?" they both asks at the same time.

Meister shook his head. "No fer one we don't have the supplies and two most of them are city mechs. The healer knows where the closest city outpost is, so I figure that they would be better off with him." the black and white poly rolled his shoulders. "I left him with the carrier. He was hungry."

"This wouldn't have nothing to do with the cute new mech, now would it?" Stepper said with a smirk dropping the other question he wanted to ask. Ricochet picked up on it and followed his older brothers lead.

The black and white poly narrowed his optics behind his visor. "It doesn't," he snarled. "We'll say our gratitude for taking care of Jazz but then that's it. the mech has his own set of sparklings to take care of and no doubt a mate looking for him."

"You're not feeling anything towards the mech then?" trust his brother to notices things.

"And if I am?"

His younger brothers looked at each other then gave him a deadpan look. "You're and idiot." They said in unison.

The black and white poly huffed arms crossed over his chest. "Ain't like that bros." he said to their non-believing stares. "Tension in the clan is too high right now what with the escalating tension with the Thunderwind tribe." He shook his head. "It wouldn't be right to bring em into that. pit I ain't sure I want Jazzy there."

Stepper hummed. "I can see wha ya mean, our so called great chief really stepped in it this time."

"But Meister," Ricochets worried tone had the older brothers looking at him. "Ya know what happens if ya don't act on it; right?"

"It seems to be only on ma side. The mech hasn't shown anything to indicate otherwise." Slim shoulders slumped he decided to leave out the little incident from earlier. "With all the going on now it'll be cruel of us to take em."

The brothers nodded though they did stop when seeing a smirk grace Meister's face. "Besides, whose to say that we can't pop in to visit. The drama between the Waveriders and the Thunderwind won't be forever."

Ricochet snickered. "Ya had no intention of letting him go."

"Course not. But we must do things proper now. I want to wait till at least after the bitties emerge."

Stepper frowned. "We?"

Meister nodded. "Course. Ya think I wouldn't need help. Someone has to watch the bitties while I kidnap their carrier."

Ricochet was out right laughing now. "Not It!"

"But what about his mate. Ya said that was a reason not to take em as a mate?"

"Ya saw em just as I did. he wasn't part of the slaves group, so he didn't get those wounds from the slavers. Those wounds ya don't get from fighting a battle either."

Twin growls echoed through the ruins. "Ya saying his mate beat em."

It was an unsaid rule among the multiple Polyhexians tribes. From those in the cold North to those in the steamy South. All carriers were to be treasured and not harmed. If a mate was discovered to had hurt the carrier of his offspring the punishment usually was severe. After the bond was broken of course. In the harsh environment that they lived such punishments were meant to stop future actions. The oceans were fickle in temperament and offering up the bountiful resources it guarded. Every poly who went out to sail her knew that they may not come back. It was why carriers and the life they gave were such treasures that and there wasn't that many in the Pholyhexian tribes to begin with.

Though that didn't mean that the carriers were safe. There was always some mech or femme that would still step over the rules if it meant they got something in return. Meister had no doubt that even if they brought the mech back with them as heavy with sparkling as he was. Their chief would try to take away the carrier and either give him to one of his supporters or claim him himself.

Which was why Meister wanted to wait. He would let the mech heal, have his sparklings, and maybe learn how to talk trade cant. Then Meister planned on starting slow courtship before kidnapping the mech. it was a bit backwards, but Meister had a feeling that it was better to approach the mech this way then the traditional way. That and that their very small dugout canoe didn't have the room for another mech. they would need to return wit Ricochets larger windsurfer. While still small compared to the cities vessels it was nimble and could ride out a storm with little fear of being sunk if one knew how to ride the storms. Ricochet had proudly said one time that he only lost of one his boats sails though both brothers smacked the back of his helm for it.

"Ya also want to scout out the clan itself, right?" Stepper asks

"Yea and have Rico sail around and find one that island sire told us about."

Ricochet's horns perked up in surprise. "Why?"

"is just in case we can't stay with the clan anymore. If we're bringing a mate into out family I want at least some hard ground around." Meister said.

"That and we need a safe harbor in case the clan wants to do us harm. The island was only known to sire if I remember correctly." The second brother said deep in thought. "It's where he found carrier." Stepper added.

The red poly nodded. "Okay I can try while out hunting. Does this mean when the trading season comes you two will be joining me then? Do we even know that this outpost even trades with poly's?" the third youngest asks.

Scarred shoulders shrugged. "I have to asks the healer. Maybe he knows may not but either way we'll scout out the outpost and see. Could always sneak in wouldn't be the first polys to do so looking for a mate."

"the way we're talking it sounds like your willingly to share." Stepper said while the other two snickers. "I doubt the mech will understand that might be even unnerved by the idea. Can't say that I don't see the reason behind it."

Meister stopped short. His brothers comment had him rethinking over his past words. "I must have misspoken then. I thought that you two would still be sharing our hut."

Ricochet looked uneasy. "Ya sure? Don't most mates take their own hut after mating? I figured ya wouldn't want us around with ya new mate and his bitties. I-I mean it's going to be a tight fit with ya and the mech and the three sparklings."

Stepper's visor was bright, but he nodded to the red polys words. "He does have a point."

Meister blinked behind his own visor. "While for the first few orns yea. Brothers we may be but rather not have an audience while I'm wooing ma mate. Just be glad that Ricos windsurfer is big enough for ya two and the bitties." But then he smirked. "or I can take the windsufer and you two can stay in the hut. As long as I get ma alone time with him it doesn't matter where we are."

There Stepper snorted. "Ya want the boat so there be little room for him to run."

Meister rolled his optics. "Hardly."

Ricochet snickers. "well in the cast I better make sure that my boat is suitable for ya wooing then." He ducked when his brothers tried to smack his helm. He dances away laughing. "I'm going to say hello to my future brother in law before heading back out."

They watched him go. "In that case I guess I should introduce myself as well." Stepper says before giving his older brother a look. "Ya want me to take Jazzy away from em or let em recharge with the mech?"

"Let em stay with the mech. the mech relaxes better with Jazzy there and Jazzy gets a good meal out of it." Meister said as he walked in step with his brother. "Now that I think about it, maybe we should see if the mech wouldn't mind us milking him, so Jazz can have some proper energon on the way home."

Stepper jerked and looked at his brother. Expression worried. "Bro?"

"I know I know but I remember carrier had to let sire milk his feeding sacks sometimes when ya two were too full to nurse anymore. If we let the healer explain he may let someone do it. he may do it anyway since its for Jazzy."

"How can the healer explain when the mech doesn't understand a word we say?"

Meister shrugged his shoulders. "We'll soon see."

Ooooo

Prowl was getting rather annoyed at being woke up by loud noises. Though this time it was to Ratchet yelling at a femme he didn't recognize. She was standing tall and proud and glaring the medic down with her arms crossed. What Prowl found interesting though was that strip of fabric wrapped around her waist and torso hooking over her shoulder. The femmes and one youngling behind her had similar wraps and all of them had some sort of marking on their frames. Due to the dim light Prowl couldn't make out what it was but seeing how only they had it his conclusion was that they were either a family unit or came from the same clan.

The Praxian moved to see more when a small weight accompanying a whine made his freeze. Wings flicked upwards Prowl remember the sparkling put in his care. He was more careful moving then not wanting to wake the little one up. just because his own rest was interrupted didn't mean the little ones should be. That and recharging on his back with the added weight of the newsparks was uncomfortable.

After making sure the sparkling was fine and back in recharge Prowl tried to follow what Ratchet and the femme were arguing about. He didn't understand the words, the translation program still not even half way done, but he could take guesses by body language. Not the most reliable but…

He watched the femme gesture to herself and the others before pointing outward. Prowl looked in the direction she was pointing. He was confused at first, it looked like she was pointing at a decaying building. But then he heard Ratchet shout back shaking his helm. Prowl looked again before it hit him. the femme wasn't pointing at the building but desert beyond it. Prowl now understood that the femme and her cohort wanted to leave. judging from how Ratchet was behaving the medic didn't agree.

The Praxian not knowing the full situation couldn't give his own opinion so kept silent and watched. It was a few more minutes before the femme gave a triumphed smirked whirling away the from very unhappy medic and shouting orders at her cohort. He guessed that whatever argument Ratchet had with the femme he lost.

Prowl sat there watching the flurry of movement as the blue femme separated her small group from the others. They were taking only what they could carry and nothing else. The former Autobot could tell that they plan to travel light and fast. While it did concern him, there was nothing he really could do about it. well that wasn't completely true either.

He knew one way he could help though Ratchet may not have liked that he did. being extra careful Prowl wiggle until he was able to push himself up with only one hand and his legs. It was hard at first with his center of gravity off balance as it was, but he manages to get upright. Though he could have done without the waddling when he tried to walk.

He could feel Ratchet drilling holes in the back, but he paid the medic no mind. He waited until the femme acknowledged him before pointing back towards the crystal garden. She raised an optic ridge forcing Prowl hold out his hand waiting. With no words to talk he would have to show her what he was trying to say.

When she still didn't seem to get it Prowl huffed before moving away stopping only to raise his own optic ridge waving the femme over. The blue femme huff in a mixture of amusement and annoyance but she did finally start to follow Prowl. Ratchet also joined them, but he hovered closer to the carrying Praxian. Jazz never woke with all the noise which was fine with Prowl.

It was slow going mostly due with Prowls new way of walking. Which was an inconvenience in his opinion. Only once did the femme and Ratchet came to his rescue when he tripped. Soon though they arrived at the towering crystals. Ratchet and the femme were in awe of the glowing blues and greens before Prowl gave Jazz to Ratchet. The medic gave the Praxian a curious sound, but Prowl was focus on the femme. he pointed to her then to the sands beyond the walls then to the ground under his fingers. Another sound a mix of confusion and acceptance. Prowl nodded then began to dig.

Ratchet squawked in outrage while the femme stood in silence before kneeling next to Prowl. she tried to stop his hands, but Prowl shook his head mumble a few words before he finally found a crystal root.

Motioning at her knife Prowl tried his best to show why he would need it. "There is fuel here that you can use. But I need your knife first."

The blue femme cocked her head to the side in thought. She cautiously gave the Praxian a small knife and with quick motions Prowl cut the root. This time it was yelps and squawks of surprise as energon bubbled out of the cut. Prowl quickly brought the root to his mouth and sucked. Then he handed the root to the femme.

"if you cook it at the right temperature it solidifies making it easy for travel and it lasts a little bit longer then liquid energon."

Ratchet handed Jazz back to Prowl as he kneels to examine the root. The medic took out several hard containers then following Prowls example cut another root but letting the energon pour into the containers. The femme stood and gave several short barks back towards the camp. Prowl scooted back away from the roots and leaned against of the crystal outcroppings. He was already tired, and he had just woken up.

"must be a side effect of my carrying." He said more to himself. he rocked when Jazz showed signs of waking. "since I am carrying two fully grown sparks and without extra energy I would get from the sire I will most likely be low on energy. I will need more fuel and I will have to decide if I will let another donate energy or try to carry alone. Either way I will not be at full strength."

He sighs as the humming of the crystal lulls him into a light recharge. Though he wishes to go into a deep recharge the added discomfort of carrying and the building pressure from the feeding sacks was a bit too distracting. Absentmindedly rubbing the area Prowl closed his optics, he didn't see the considerate look the femme gave him before she was barking orders for the others to gather as much energon as they could. Ratchet also was watching him.

He was about to have a talk with the femme when three long whistles rang out. the femme sent one of the younglings back towards camp. While she did that Ratchet keeping Prowl in his line of sight walked over to the femme.

"I have something to discuss with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: this and that. Prowl starts to get hormonal, beware.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Transformers

" **Use of other languages."**

"normal speaking."

* * *

Prowl watched the small group of femmes and younglings crest over the highest sand dune before disappearing. The sun hadn't fully risen over the horizon yet but Prowl and those with him were still able to see the small group leave before losing sight of them. The self-proclaim leader of the group, a blue femme that had argued with Ratchet earlier, had kept an eye on Prowl before they left, and her scrutinizing gaze had made Prowl a little uncomfortable. It had caused the Praxian had sought shelter from either Ratchet or one of the three poly brothers. She only started doing it after they had seen what was left of his autobrand on his removable chest armor. But she didn't confront him about it instead she made sure that he was looked after when it came to the hardships of carrying.

It wasn't until the translation program was done and had settled in his processor did he understand their words. Or at least the most common language they had he still had to work on the individual ones. After that he was able to piece together what others where saying and it was how he was able to understand that the blue femme was part of anther tribe and wanted to get her and the few others with her back to them before something happens. He was also able to understand why she was watching him and while he didn't like it when others stared at him Prowl didn't feel so uncomfortable.

Now that the femme and her group were gone Ratchet had started organizing those left behind. He had them dismantled the tents and load the wagons with supplies. This day would be no different, before the suns got any higher Ratchet had everyone start working again. Prowl didn't like to sit on the sidelines and no matter his current condition he wanted to help. Without anyone telling him Prowl worked on their energon rations. Each day he would go collect energon from the crystals cook it until it solidified then returned to camp letting it rest. And each day one of the poly brothers would go with him. sometimes with Jazz tagging along sometimes not.

Prowl had tried to get them to leave him alone but all three of them ignored him. They didn't crowd his space for which he was thankful for, but he didn't like it when they joined him. He wasn't defenseless he could fight if he had too, bulging middle notwithstanding. He especially didn't like the elder brothers cheeky grin whenever he came along. The other two at least kept their interactions limited to only popping up when to help him carry the solid energon. The eldest Meister he introduced himself once they learn Prowl could somewhat understand them got too close to where their fields would touch.

As he began to wonder off to the next crop of crystals Prowl's door wings twitched when the black and white poly appeared behind him with a sleeping Jazz in his arms. With a resign huff Prowl held out his arms and traded the collection bags for the sparkling.

As they slowly walked along a path that only Prowl seemed to know it gave the Praxian time to think. He had come to the realization that he wasn't anywhere near Cybertron or Earth. In fact, and he cursed and praised the long time dead engineer Wheeljack, he wasn't even in the same universe. Since he had ended up in Wheeljacks lab he shouldn't have been surprised that something of his friend punted him in another dimension.

It supported the evidence since the place he ended up at look like a mish mash of Cybertron and Earth. That and some mechs that he knew for certain had been offline were alive. If he ever met this worlds Wheeljack, Prowl might just hug him then slap him.

"Thinking too hard there Prowler?"

The mech behind him said in his musical tone with a smile on his face. Prowl didn't stop, nor did he answer. He did speed up being careful with his steps. As the two sparklings in his gestation chamber grew his balance suffered. He had to be more careful or risk falling and hurting himself or the two he was carrying. And since they were the last pieces of his past Prowl was going to be extra careful with them.

"Oh, come on mech don't be like that." Prowl could hear the fake pout. "Honestly your so stubborn." He heard Meister muttered.

"A trait I have been proud of." He said back.

"heh I can see that, but if ya not careful you'll end up putting your ped in a hole and tripping. I ain't wanting to explain to Ratchet why you and ma brother got hurt. So, if ya wouldn't mind?" Meister took Prowl by the elbow and Prowl instantly swatted him with a door wing.

He smirks at the curse as Meister nursed dented finger tips. He felt nothing from the action since joining the war he had made sure that his sensor panels were not much of a liability as others thought. A chirp drew his attention to the sparkling, tiny Jazz blinking up at him from his arms. Prowl sighs and opens his chest plates allowing the sparkling to nurse.

Once he was able to understand and be understood did Ratchet start explaining what was going on with his frame. That and ranting on how he didn't know what was going on with his frame. It also brought up another problem that Prowl had already been thinking on. while Ratchet did say that there were groups back in the cities and outpost design to help single carriers. Prowl still had the option of going at it alone though with his unique situation the demands on his frame would be more than average. Hence why Ratchet had offered to help and to Prowls surprise, and really, he kept getting surprise at every turn it seemed, the Polyhexians brothers had the same offer.

They had explained that it was considered an honor to help a carrier. It was a common practice among their tribes. Prowl though was hesitant. The idea of leaving himself open to strangers was still there and none of them were his Jazz.

"That wasn't very nice mech."

"Then don't touch a _**Praxian**_ door wings." Prowl shot back substituting certain glyphs to make sure he was understood. "in any case we are here."

He pushed all thoughts of interfacing with the tribes mech to back of his mind and focus on what he could handle. Gathering more energon for travel. Prowl had come to noticed that liquid energon was a novelty to many of the mechanisms there with him. usually they would either take at solids or in the tribes mech case from the mechanimals. Prowl found that out after the one and last time he had been offered a share in the polys meal. The incident was blame on his weak systems due to his carrying and it was never brought up again. Since then Ratchet made sure he only either got liquid from the source to the freshly made solids.

But before he started to harvest any this orn, he had to let sparkling Jazz finish his own meal. Meister stood guard as he always did. he wouldn't start his teasing until Prowl was hard at work and Jazz was fast asleep. The once enforcer tried not to compare the tribes mech to his Jazz. But it was getting harder to do. Every time Prowl looked at him and sometimes it happens with the other two brothers he would see an overlap of Jazz. That same cheeky smile or know it all grin; their mannerisms, how they hold themselves, and those wicked playful hands that would sneak in touches before Prowl would whirl around glaring at the offender.

As he settled little Jazz down wrapping him in case he rolled away in his sleep. Prowl went to work digging for the crystal roots. This outcropping was a small one and he didn't expect to get much out of it. door wings flared as he worked keeping an eye on both little Jazz and Meister and once he was sure that the older poly would not be surprising him anytime soon Prowl let his mind wonder.

It allowed a quick check on his systems. His fuel levels were still good though he would have to refuel soon. the twins were fine though he did wonder why had hadn't felt any movement. Shouldn't he be feeling them by now?

Other than that, his frame was doing well in his opinion even if Ratchet and the others had a different view. Because he didn't have someone donating nanites he was consuming more energon. Though he did try to ration his own intake he was foiled by his ever-present pains in the afts. Ricochet first noticed him not taking the right amounts then he informed Stepper who told Meister and Ratchet heard due to being in an argument with the older poly. Prowl had found himself on the very end of two fragged off mechs.

At first Prowl thought that the medic would bring up that topic but surprising he didn't. Prowl had been suspicious, he wouldn't put it pass them to do something. But they hadn't so much as spoken to him about it. he could guess that they were going to let him decide.

So deep in thought he didn't notice Meister coming up behind him. he did notice when the mech grab his arm and scolding him.

"Prowl stop you're going to damage your fingers more and that healer go ranting about infection."

Prowl blinked up at the frowning mech. what was he talking about? He looked at the hand that was being lifted about his head. Pink energon sluggishly dripped from a cut.

' _oh, that's why; when did I get cut?'_ Prowl thought to himself while out loud trying to get Meister to let him go. "Honestly its not that bad."

"Mech infection will sit right in real quick if wounds aren't treated. In case ya haven't notice this isn't exactly sanitary."

The poly had sat down in front of Prowl hand still placed in his lap as he rummaged through his pack.  
"While I ain't no healer I can still make sure yer hand doesn't fall off due to it getting infected. Not hold still."

Prowl sighed he didn't feel like arguing. The heat of the day was starting to hit them and right now all he wanted to do was take a nap. He hated this time of day and that was thanks to his condition. His frame was already running hot add in the extra heat from the weather and it felt like he was about to collapse. Thankfully while the little outcropping was small it still provided enough shade to sit under.

Though what he said next Prowl would forever blame on the heat.

"why haven't you or Ratchet asked about my past or about interfacing?"

Prowl almost smirked at the choking noises Meister made at his question.

"Wh-what brought that up?!" the poly asks trying not to choke on the fuel he been consuming.

"I know that you are aware of something different about me and—

"I know what ya mean! What I meant what brought on that question?" the poly said. "as for yer past that's yer thing. If ya want to talk to someone about it, then ain't no one going to stop ya." Meister leaned back head tilted up. "As for interfacing, I didn't think that ya be ready not that I or anyone for that matter in my opinion wouldn't jump at the chance at a pretty mech like ya."

"Th-that's not want I meant!" Prowl wouldn't look at the mech now frame heating from embarrassment.

Meister snickers. "Then what kind of interfacing do ya mean?" he asks innocently. "I only know of one kind."

"I-I meant…what I meant was w-why you or Ratchet ever mention a-about…." Prowl couldn't finish his own sentence and wish that the crystal he was leaning against would swallow him whole.

As Meister watched a fluster Prowl a light went off in his mind. "Ah ya mean why haven't me and others hadn't tried to suggest helping ya with ya carrying, right?"

Prowl nodded.

The back and white poly sighs scarred face twisted up in thought. He tried to find an easier way of explaining his reasoning. Certainly, if he had taken the mech and then taken him back to his tribe no doubt they would have already been passed this topic. But they weren't, and Prowl was still wary of him and the others.

"Well the way I see it, yer uncomfortable around me and the others. It would have been wrong to use ya's sparklings against ya like that. plus, it would do my ego some good if ya came to me for that then me chasing after ya when ya don't won't it."

Prowl face was shadowed. "I see. Primus forbid that yer ego suffer." He growled.

Meister looked at Prowl in shock at the sound. What did he say to get that sound thrown at him?

Prowl was shock as well. Why did he growl; there was nothing in Meister sentence to deserve that. instead of acting on it like he should have done Prowl went with an attitude of indifference. Like he had done nothing wrong the Praxian when back to work.

Meister was not about to let it go though. "What's crawled up your tail pipe and died. Seriously mech, why are ya so uptight. What did me and mine ever do to ya?"

"There is nothing wrong and as to why I'm the way I' am it is how I was constructed." The Praxian left it at that seemly done with the conversation.

"Construct? Ha yea right. No mech or femme are constructed all of us are kindle." Meister cocked his hip to the side arms crossed. "Try again Prowler."

"Don't use that!" Prowl snarled. "You have no right to use that!"

"Use what?" Meister was now truly confused. What was it with this mech that kept switching between hot and cold.

"that name." Prowl glared at the poly.

"What; Prowler?"

"Yes." Prowl hissed.

Meister held up his hands showing that he didn't mean anything by it and let the topic drop. Though he was curious about that name. It must have some special meaning if Prowls reaction is anything to go by. He wondered who gave it to him and how much they meant to the winged mech.

"Well in any case, while in Polyhexian tribes it considered an honor for a carrier to pick other mechs when their mates are unavailable. I wasn't going to bring up the issue because one until now we didn't understand each other. Two, from the first time we met I could see that someone didn't treat ya good. It makes me want to rip the mech who hurt ya apart."

The poly startled at the bitter laugh Prowl gave. "Even if I told you the truth, you would not believe me and the mech you want to terminate is not here."

The door winger sat back staring up at the sky. "There was a mech, **Jazz.** we had every intention to bond, but it was not to be." At Meister patient stare Prowl found that he couldn't and didn't want to keep anything from the mech. "he was polyhexian and at first we hated each other on sight. But we were at war with another **fraction,** er-tribeand had to put our or some of our hatred aside. Then my home, where I was from originally, was gone wiped from the surface of the planet. Out of millions, only a handful survive. When I was about to break from the grief he was there. He never said those empty words just offered a shoulder and silence. When I found myself having to care for the only surviving youngling of my home. he was there with a smile and advice."

"You had a youngling?" the poly asks. Though there were still some words he couldn't understand he placed it down to being Prowls original language. Of course, he was still in shock from hearing about Prowls home. It confirmed that Prowl use to be a city mech no tribe had that many mechanisms in it.

Prowl nodded. "he name is-was **Bluestreak."** And there Meister saw the faint traces of a smile. "He was such a chatter box and always seem so happy despite how traumatize he was. No one could hate him or at least was harsh to him." he was rubbing his stomach. "Even the twins were smitten with him."

Meister was smiling though he raised an optic ridge. "Twins?"

" **Sunstreaker** and **Sideswipe.** " He gave Meister a look. "I know that you are aware that my carrying isn't normal."

Meister shrug. "the healer may have ranted about it."

Prowl raise his own optic ridge but chose not to say anything. "the leader of my tribe was killed in our last battle and though my tribe tried to live on and protect the others some of us were captured. I was taken by our enemy's leader. As a substitute for mine who was killed. The sparklings now growing inside me were two of my comrades."

Meister reared back in shock. "Ya mean!"

Prowl nodded. "These two sparks are fully matured and were once the twins **Sideswipe** and **Sunstreaker.** "

Meister sat there mouth open. "How are you three still functioning!?"

Prowl grimaced. "I don't know." he slumped, even his door wings drooped. "All I know is that they are now safe inside me and I'll raise them to best of my ability."

"wouldn't that be awkward though? I mean isn't weird that…um well."

Here Prowl gave a whispered laugh. "I supposed so, if they even remember their lives as **Sunstreaker** and **Sideswipe.** All their memories were connected to their frames and I don't know if I want them to remember their past. nor do I wish to tell them about **Bluestreak**." His hand stilled, a sad smile on his face as he stared at his bulging middle.

Meister knew he shouldn't. already hearing a small piece of Prowls history was bringing him to tears. "What happen to your mate and youngling?"

Prowl sank even lower he didn't bother reminding the mech that his Jazz wasn't his mate. "They died." It was so quiet that Meister had to strain even his sensitive audios. " **Megatron** killed **Jazz** in front of me before raping me. **Bluestreak** …I could not protect him and in only way he saw to free himself threw himself off the **lead trines** **tower.** "

Meister sucked in a harsh vent. It was worst then what he thought. Having to see someone you loved killed in front of you would be the worst thing and the work of a dishonorable monster. There was no place in any of the coastal tribes for those who did that. Then to have your youngling taken from you only to here that they took their own life. Meister didn't know where to begin. He understood now though. Prowls reactions to them made perfect sense though he wasn't sure what to make of him being a mate to another poly.

No one from his tribe was missing and the name wasn't ringing any bells. But traditionally, when a mate was killed leaving behind a sparked mate. It was usually the family who took care of the carrying mech or femme. But it sounded like Prowl didn't have any family. His whole tribe was killed off for primus sake. And since he never said about his mate's tribe Meister rather doubted that the other now dead poly even told him. so, they couldn't count on that tribe to come and take responsibility.

Which made the fluttering spinning in his chest more annoying. It also changed how he had to approach Prowl in trying to court him. He had to allow a mourning period before even beginning to court him. with the situation now as it is, Meister was at a lost on where to start. Though in the case of helping Prowl in getting the nanites he needed that was still in the winged mechs field. Everything else will just have to wait. They still needed to get back to their tribe first and deal with things there then he can come back and start on Prowl.

"Whelp the way I see it. if ya don't feel like ya can handle interfacing with another mech then ya shouldn't. I mean its not like ya group will be low on fuel." He was smiling at Prowl. "besides before ya get halfway there me bros and I will be tagging along before having to spilt."

Prowl frown at the poly and with a flick of his wings turned back to digging up crystal roots. _'Why do polyhexians all have to be so dame cheeky.'_

It was near the end of the day when Prowl stop. He had filled several buckets full of energon that he secured to the sled that was once he armor chest piece. He felt emotionally and physically drained. Another thing he can add to the growing list of similarities between Meister and Jazz was that they tended to turn him into a chatter box. Though not to Bluestreaks level thank Primus for small favors.

This worlds Jazz had woken up and was busy chittering and whistling at the two adults. Meister had taken the sled and let Prowl carry the energic sparkling. The little one seemed to mind the Praxian more then his brothers.

To no one's surprise Ratchet was waiting for them at the edge of camp. That was normal, what wasn't was the figure next to him. Meister was instantly in front of him hissing at the stranger. That it until Ratchet threw something at the poly hitting square on the head.

"quiet you." The medic growls.

The mech next to him only grins before Prowl sees those gold optics widen when they landed on him. He says something to healer who waves a wrench at his white helm.

"This little pain in the aft is Drift." He finally gets around to introducing the new mech. "apparently, he and his teacher came in search of me. though I have no idea why."

Drift was too busy looking at the medic to care about the tone used. To Prowl he looked to be a mech in love. Strange indeed.

"Anyway, they'll be helping us get to the outpost. And before you even argue there have been signs of skywalkers in the area."

Prowl saw Meister tense at the name. _'what were skywalkers?"_

An image from long ago surfaces at his thought. A movie poster from Earth that Jazz wanted to see. ' _surly not.'_ Prowl dismiss the image.

Feeling too tired to listen to any more of Meister's and Ratchets triad. Prowl moves around the three keeping the new mech in sights before dropping off the sled near one of the cook fires. He wanted to rest and went to fine his newly acquired tent.

He found Ricochet and Stepper before he went to his tent and dropped off Jazz. While sleeping with the sparkling was nice he didn't feel up to it tonight. The brothers watched in worry, it was still light out and Prowl was already tired. Stepper quietly shadowed the door winger just to make sure he got to his tent before leaving and finding one of the healers.

He found them both in deep discussion with the two new mechs. A grounder like them and a flyer, thankfully not one of skywalkers, and his brother. The flyer turned to him and a small greeting before laughing at the smaller white mech. Meister was off to the side grumbling.

With a roll of his eyes Stepper squatted in front of his brooding brother. "ya know, jealously is very unbecoming brother dear." He was smiling. "I thought you like Prowl not the healer."

Meister scowled up at Stepper. He scarred face made it more sever and his field radiated a storm of emotions. "Shut it, I don't trust those mechs."

"Why?"

His answer was a hit to the head and a growl.

"They just conveniently show up and one of them a flyer to boot." Meister stood towering over his brother. "How do we know he ain't part of the wing spawns."

"Well," Stepper stood dusting off the sand that clung to his plating. "Ratchet seems to know them. if I had to guess the smaller one is smitten with him." they both give the odd couple a side glance. "If I hazard an another guess I say that Drift?" a nod. "That Drift would sooner leave us and run off with Ratchet over his shoulder."

A shrug of his shoulders loosening any tight cables. "But I don't think that's what got you so sour."

The older brother sighs and hung his head. "yeah their appearance doesn't help but…"

"But?"

"I learn a few new things about Prowl. though he nearly made me choke on ma fuel."

Stepper snickered at the mental image. "What did he say that surprise ya?"

Meister open his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He quickly grabs his brother by the arm and all but dragged him away. Both ignoring the glance the flyer was giving them. When they find Ricochet, he was just letting Jazz crawl around playing with hand made toys.

"Sup bros." the younger waves to the eldest. His smile falls at seeing how trouble the two older ones look. "Is there a problem?"

"Somewhat though this bugger won't spill." Stepper huffs shaking loose of his brothers hold.

"What I say isn't for every mechs audios." Meister doesn't join his brothers on the ground. He paces before Stepper gets annoyed and yanks him to the ground.

Jazz seeing his brothers wrestle each other crawled over and on top of Meister. Ricochet cheered throwing his arms up.

"Alright Jazz!"

"Well look at that brother you got taken out by a sparkling." Stepper teases.

The sound of his happy burbling youngest brother had Meister smiling broadly. Forgetting what he was going to discuss with the others for a little bit. He tickles Jazz in his sides enjoying the squeaking laughter.

After enjoying time with his youngest brother Meister had a passing youngling take Jazz to their healer before turning serious. Both his brothers tensed with the change in mood.

"I found some things out that I really wish I had let lie." The older brother said still watching the youngling and Jazz until he couldn't. "We were right in our assumption about Prowl's condition when we first found him."

The brothers raise an optic ridge at him. Ricochet crossed his arms frowning. Stepper sat crossed legged waiting for Meister to go on.

"He told me that he had a Polyhexian lover and youngling. Though he didn't or couldn't tell me from what tribe. I got the feeling that his old tribe was a miss mash of mechs and femmes." Meister was pacing again. "an enemy manage to kill his leader and after making sure that the other members of his tribe were safe he got captured and had to watch his lover died by the same slagger who raped him. His youngling was taken away from him and later killed himself." he was growling armor fluffed out in anger. "Then that slagger somehow stuffed two fully mature sparks in his chamber who use to be comrades of his. and yet that idiot won't admit how much the whole thing is hurting him. I doubt he has even mourned all his losses."

All three brothers were growling though only Meisters was the loudest and deepest. He was angry and how no target to throw it at. Ricochet was the quieter of three and Stepper was a step up from him but since neither had a pre-bond with Prowl they didn't feel that hurt the Meister could.

"so, does this change your mind about taking him back home then?"

Meister stops his pacing. "No, I still want him to settle first before we take him. I want him to at least get his pedes under him before I start courting him."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?"

Meister whirled around scowling at his younger brother. Ricochet flatten his plating as close to his protoform at he could before speaking again.

"I mean why not just take care of it now while he's still unbalance? If ya think about it ya might be…hurting…him…even." He gulps but manages to squeak out the last word. "more."

Meister looms over his younger brother and would have said something scathing if not for Stepper who decided that Ricochet had had enough.

"He does have a point." He says ignoring the venomous look Meister gives him. "in fact, if might be best to tell him of your intentions before we part ways." He pretended to clean his claws.

Meister snorted. "The mechs already shy and wary. I don't want to scare him away." He laughs a bit. "He even had to force himself to ask why we haven't offered to contribute to his sparklings." His voice sounded strained.

That caught the others poly's attention. Ricochet sat mouth open while Stepper just tilted his head.

"And what did ya tell him?" he asks.

"That it was his choice. Otherwise he'll run through those provisions everyone's been gathering." Finally calm enough to stay still Meister sat down between his brothers. "hopefully he'll trust us enough to let us or we'll have to make sure that there is enough fuel for them before we part ways. Though now with those mechs of Ratchets they might be okay."

"You don't trust them?"

"pah, ones a flyer is bad enough and the other is too smitten with Ratchet to care about the others."

"isn't that how we were when all we were after was our Jazzy?"

"…maybe."

Steppers sighs, his older brother could such a sparkling sometimes. "Well in any case theres nothing we can do now but wait. Ratchet wants to wait one more day before leaving. And it takes about three weeks to get to the half way point and it'll take anther three to get to where we left our boats." He stood and stretched. "Plenty of time for Prowl to make a decision and for us to judge these new mechs." He gave them both a backwards wave as he made his way towards the wall. "its my turn for first shift. I'll wake one ya up when its time."

"Welp I'm going to go and get some fuel. Then I'll check out these two mechs. Who knows might get something interesting out of em." The red poly shook the sand off his frame then walked back towards Ratchet. "I'll take care of Jazz until its my turn to take watch." He shouted back to Meister.

Meister watched them go. He didn't mind that they left he had a lot to think over. But sitting there watching the others run around was distracting and for once following his spark needs. Meister took out his whetstone and one of his favorite blades and took a seat in front of Prowls tent. The mech may not like it but Meister felt better knowing that the door winger was safe. With careful even strokes he let the meditative action of sharpening his blade let him think.

Inside the tent Prowl wasn't as asleep as had others think. He laid on his side deep in thought. The words spoken to him earlier were ringing in his memory. Jazz had once commented, back when their relationship was new, that he could spend orns thinking yet still would not have his answers. He had scoffed at that but now he wasn't so sure that Jazz wasn't correct.

He couldn't think of any answer to his problems and that frustrated him. with a heavy sigh Prowl tried to get his recharge protocols working. His processor however wouldn't allow him to get the needed rest his wanted. No matter how he bullied them his systems would not shut down. With an aggravated snarl Prowl was about to stomp out to find Ratchet when he heard something outside his tent.

 _Slink-chic_

It was a low scraping sound. Slow and rhythmic. Soft and even.

 _Slink-chic_

Prowl felt his doors angle themselves to pin point to sound origin.

 _Slinnnnkkk-chiiccc_

 _Slink-chic_

It was coming from the front of his tent and now that Prowl was paying attention he could just make out the silhouette of one of the polyhexian brothers. He stood there just watching and listening.

 _Slink-chic_

His panels lowered with each stroke.

 _Slink-chic_

Tension in his frame, cables, wires was released.

 _Slink-chic_

It was like a soft lullaby. Prowl found himself back on the mesh and pillow pile the served as he berth.

 _Slink-chic_

As the rhythm continued Prowl lulled into recharge before he knew. And not once did he fight it. outside Meister smirked to himself. His hearing was one of the best in his tribe and it have been no trouble understanding what the door winger's problem was. As he sat there he used a scrap piece of metal to continue to make the soft scraping noise. Once he was sure that Prowl was deeply in recharge would he stop.

It was a trick his own sire used against him when his mind was troubled. The sound of the metal against the whetstone had him focus one that instead of what was plaguing his mind. It never worked one his brothers though.

Another soft sound had Meister sliding his optics over to see the two new mechs wondering by. Or to be more accurate. The flyer was dragging a protesting grounder by one of the long helm fins and smiling the entire time. The poly could only stare before shaking his helm.

What was the world coming to?

The next time that Prowl woke there was no soft noise and it was well into the dark cycle. Images of a recharge fuzzy mind danced out of his reach. But he didn't try to catch them as he was more attentive to his frame booting up from a very restful recharge. He didn't bother using a light stone to see by as he got up. he navigated his small tent with ease and was outside in no time. Meister was gone no doubt already taking his shift patrolling and for a moment Prowl was a little sad. That turned into confusion as why he would be feeling that in the first place.

He did notice though that his mind wasn't as troubled compared to yesterday and that he was feeling more relaxed. Well more relaxed for him that is. The Praxian found a spot that gave him a great view of the camp but also would keep him hidden from any wondering tribes mechs. He had been warned multiple times not to wonder off alone. There were mechs out there that would snatch him up and carrying him off. Not to mention the mecha animals that would love to have him for a snack.

His frame just relaxed when there was a shuffle to his right. His panels gave a flick and his hand was gripping the knife Ricochet shoved on him. he didn't relax even when the mech came into view. White plating, sleek wings, a gaint sword on his back, and an amused field had Prowl scooting back hoping to leave unnoticed.

He remembers seeing the mech earlier when him and Meister had gotten back. Prowl hadn't stop to talk and he had no intention of doing so now.

"Such a lovely night isn't it?"

But it seemed that the winged mech had other ideas. That amused field gently flared out waiting inviting Prowls to join it.

"it was." The Praxian replied with a touch of ice.

The mech only chuckles seemly immune to Prowls coldness. "Why don't you come out and join me?" he asks. _**"I figured that a crystal singer like you would be enjoying such a cool clear night."**_

The last sentence had Prowl whipping around facing the flyer. He had spoken in old Prax that Prowl was sure that he had misheard.

" _ **Crystal Singer?"**_ he asks in the same language. He had to dig up the old files and he sounded a little shaky, but his words were clear. _**"I did not know others would know about the old ways."**_

" _ **Many of the old ways have been forgotten but some still thrive. My tribe remembers."**_ The flyer waved Prowl over. He was a little taller then Prowl. The Praxians head only reaching the tips of his shoulders. _**"(to fly freely and uncontained) Wing."**_ He smiles down at Prowl.

" _ **(one who stalks in shadows) Prowl."**_

" _ **I was surprise to fine one of legend. Your type has been gone from this world for a long time."**_

" _ **There are no others like me?"**_

Wing shook his head sadly. _**"No, from what is known this was the first city to fall during the turbulent times. All its people vanishing."**_ He was staring at Prowl. _**"there are only legends left and not many would know them."**_

" _ **Then how do you."**_ Prowl question. _**"you never did answer my first question."**_

" _ **Oh, and which one was that?**_ " Wing smirked.

" _ **why did you refer to me as a crystal singer?"**_

" _ **They used to call this the singing city. Visitors would smile as they recounted their tale of towering crystals and the ones who played them. the sweetest of melodies and the most beautiful of harmonies could make mecha cry or laugh."**_ For a moment it looked like Wing was remembering it as he spoke. _**"I wasn't created yet, but my teacher is old, and he remembers."**_

"I wish I could remember that." Prowl said with a touch of wistfulness. Hang cradling his large middle. "it would be nice to give them some good memories." Without meaning too Prowl had slipped out of the ancient language.

He did not see the look Wing was giving him. the flyer looking between Prowls face and the very rounded middle.

"You have no bond mate, do you?"

Prowl froze but nodded after a while. "We never got to bond."

"Then how-

A snarl in stereo had to the two whirling around weapons out. behind them wasn't an enemy though but a trio of polyhexians and not one was happy. All three glares were thrown at Wing and they kept him in the sights as Meister stalked over to Prowl.

The smile was forced, and his frame was tense as he spoke. "Ya really shouldn't be wandering around alone there Prowl."

Prowl tilted his head. "I was not alone."

"Ya wasn't in yer tent. We were worried."

"I apologies then, I could not get back to recharge and wanted some fresh air." He didn't see any problem. "I did not mean to cause you distress."

Meister still with a forced smile nodded. "it's okay Prowl, how bout we get ya something to eat. Ya haven't had anything since mid-day." His hand was out ready to take Prowls and the Praxian could see and hear that he couldn't argue his way out of it.

Meister, once Prowls back was turn, gave the flyer one last glare before escorting Prowl back to their fire. Stepper and Ricochet growled and hissed once the duo was out of audio range before leaving the bemused flyer. Wing only chuckles seeing an opportunity to have some fun.

He needed something to do until Drift gets done handling his intended. Teasing a group of possessive Polys would be fun and it looked as though Prowl hadn't caught on yet either.

Wing smile. "This is going to be interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: there is some slight but not descriptive scenes near the end. I am not good at writing those types of things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl mentally groaned as he sagged next to his wagon. They had been on the move for a week and he was exhausted. Both mentally and physically and emotionally. If he wasn't in the shape that he was in he knew he wouldn't be having this much trouble. The added weight of the sparklings made walking impossible but he did try, at least until Meister got fed up with him and forced him to sit in the wagon. Though they had argued about it before the poly did that. The others watched on in amusement.

Prowl wouldn't admit that the shade the fabric covered wagon gave was a relief to him. his frame was already prone to overheating adding in his condition and the desert heat it always ran hot. He was surprised that he hadn't fried something. Meister and his brothers kept close to the wagon he was in and the older poly would at times peek in to check up on him. though Prowl wasn't alone he shared the wagon with the youngest among their group. Which included Jazz.

And Prowl could say that it was the sparkling the led to him currently sharing his tent with three Polyhexians some nights. Which led to some awkward mornings. Mostly awkward on Prowls part as he sometimes would move during the night and snuggle up next to Meister entwining his arms and legs around the other mech. Meister of course would grin smugly at him as Prowl tried to untangle himself before rushing out. Prowl now insisted he recharge in his own tent.

The Praxian let the cool pre-dawn morning help cool his heated frame. As his mind wondered, his time with Wing was enjoyable. The flyer speaking in Old Pax brought a sense of nostalgia when they converse. They mostly talked about things though Wing would gush about his apprentice and would tease said mech when he and Ratchet were in audio range. But it was through Wing that Prowl was able to learn what had happen and confirm that he was no longer in his home world.

It brought a bit of sadness knowing that. This may be Cybertron, but it wasn't his Cybertron just as the mechs around him weren't the ones he grew to know. And Prowl didn't have to guess that there was no way for him to return, not that he wanted to in any case. There was nothing left for him to return to. Before Ratchet had everyone pack to move again Prowl wanted to take time to finally morn the ones he lost. But first he needed to refuel, again. With an annoyed huff Prowl used the wagon as leverage to lift himself up before waddling over to where his rations were at. His frame was burning through the fuel like water through fingers. Not even the concentrated solids were helping. It was just another reminder that he would need something or someone to help migrate the fuel loss. If he wasn't careful they would run out before even reaching the outpost.

Wing had noticed and added his own offered of helping to the short list. Made even shorter now that Prowl knew that Drift wanted to take Ratchet back with him. though the young mech didn't seem to mind if Ratchet helped Prowl. But Prowl was still uncomfortable about interfacing. He knew that he would have to deal with it soon but…

"ya know your processor will ove'a heat if ya keep thinking so hard." Meisters cheeky tone whispered into Prowl audio.

Prowl did not jump. His sensor did register that the mech was above him. Of course, he wouldn't allow himself to be unaware of his surroundings. And he made sure that Meister knew how unimpressed he was by glaring at him.

Meister however called Prowl's bluff by continuing to smile knowing that he had manage to sneak up on the winged mech. They stared at each other before Prowl turned away.

"I was only thinking about…

"about how ya gonna keep from eating all yer fuel?" Meister said knowingly. "Is alright it's a valid worry. If ya want, we could try ya on mecha animals again. Ya wouldn't even have to see us clean it." he offered.

Prowl grimaced. Just thinking of the last time made his tanks churn, but if it would conserve their already short rations then he could try.

"If I don't have to know where it came from." he said. Meister nodded. He jumps over Prowls head and landed in front of him.

The poly was concern about the winged mech. He could see that the trek to the outpost was already affecting the Praxian, but Prowl was stubborn. If they couldn't keep him properly fueled and cool, then more than the mechs health would be affected. Their awkward mornings gave the poly a little hope that maybe Prowl was starting to heal from his abuse. Hopefully, at the outpost Prowl would let some mech help him, even if the idea made him snarled. Meister didn't have his brothers optimism about the mech jumping into his bedroll for a quick tumble.

He slid down next to the winged mech subtly nudging him further into the shade. And smirked when he heard the mech sigh as he fully relaxed against the wagon. Out of the corner of his visor he watched Prowl rub his hand over his middle. Meister would be a liar if he didn't admit that it didn't fascinate him. knowing that there were two lives nestled safely under Prowls spark. Even when his own carrier carried his brothers he was fascinated.

He wanted to touch it.

"I would appreciate if you would stop staring at me." Prowl glared at him with only one optic.

Meister only smiled before leaning away. Prowl watched him a few minutes more before closing his optics. Meister watched him before leaping to his feet. Prowl opened him optics watching the mech stretch then ambling away. He tilted his head curiously wondering what the poly was up too then pushing the thought from his mind and focusing more in his own frame.

He was near recharge when the poly was back with something on a stick. He didn't say anything he did however take the offered meal. Meister stood in front of him blocking the rest of the mid-day sun waiting for Prowl to start eating. the black and white mech glanced between the odd-looking metal on a stick to Meister before taking a very small bite.

"Like we agreed we won't tell ya what it is. Just that its very good."

Prowl hummed in agreement. After breaking through the shell, he sucked the more squishes parts out the small hole before he started on the more edible parts of the shell. It was good. While Prowl did like his fuel from the source, it usually wasn't alive to begin with. It helped that Meister took the care and time to make this look like something else.

"That pain in the aft healer has us resting until late afternoon. Normally I wouldn't agree but considering who's doing the traveling I think it's the best choice."

He gazed outward watching the others rest of those who were more use to the heat keeping watch. Meister would be doing that, but he talked Ricochet into taking his shift while he kept watch on Prowl. the heat of the desert was never good on carrying mechs more so for those that were in the door wingers condition.

"I can see that even back during the war we have to take into consideration that most of the new recruits would have to build up the stamina to match the more experience ones." Prowl said. "I was included in that." he grinned at the memory. "It was where I met the most infuriating mech ever and I couldn't take losing to him."

Meister gave his own smirk. "was this mech the one who stole ya spark?"

Prowl nodded. "Jazz."

The dark blue and black poly hums again. He was more interested by the smile playing on Prowls face then the story of a long dead mech. Those lips look really…

"Is there something wrong here?" an annoying jovial voice asked.

Meister silently growled at the flyer who sat above them with a very cheeky smile.

"We're fine." He said with a rumble.

Wing only grin back. "Well that's good. By the way Prowl, Ratchet's been looking for you. Something about an exam? I think he's more concern about the effects of the heat on you." His wings twitched. "Don't worry I'll keep Drift away. My student can be so cute."

"Yeah like a basket of scraplets." The poly mutters.

Prowl gave the mech a glance out of the corner of his optic before giving the flyer his full attention. "Thank you, I will join Ratchet shortly."

"Well if you need help I don't mind…

"I'll make sure the Prowl gets to Ratchet. He just ate and wants to rest." Meister kept the growl out of his voice, but it was a near thing.

The two-winged mechs looked at the possessive arm around Prowls shoulders. Wing was grinning like a cat with the canary while Prowl raised optic ridge. Meister got more irritated and somewhat gently turn Prowl around and walked him back to the wagon that held their supplies and where Jazz was currently napping.

Without much word Meister lifted Prowl up and into the wagon. "Take a nap." He snapped out. Then left.

The Praxian huffed, he was a little annoyed. How dare he treat him like a errant sparkling. Arms and legs crossed Prowl scowled out into the desert. He didn't see the reason why Meister was acting like Ironhide over his favorite guns.

With that in mind Prowl uncrossed his legs and was planning to track down the poly. Only the mesh he was sitting on was really comfy.

And it was really hot out right now.

And he was getting tired after eating the metal on a stick.

On second thought he didn't have to go after Meister just yet. its not like the poly didn't know where he was, and he did say that he would take him to Ratchet later.

"I'm only taking a nap because I'm tired not because the mech told me to." he told himself.

He scooted backwards kneading the meshes before stretching like a cat then curling up. with a couple wing flaps he sighs again before falling into a light recharge.

A few minutes later Stepper peeked in smiling when seeing Prowl curled around a large pillow with Jazz snuggled between his wings. one wing twitched but Prowl made no move towards Stepper or made any moves to remove Jazz from the sensitive spot.

He wraps one of the meshes closer to Jazz, so the sparkling couldn't roll away and hurt himself. when he was sure that both mech and sparkling were fine, he left after grabbing a few of his hunting darts. He and Ricochet were going hunting later that night.

"So how's our two sleepy heads?" Ricochet asks with a grin.

"Curled together without a care in the world. Makes me jealous that Jazz can monopolize Prowl so much without even trying."

Rico snorts hefting one of his sea bolts over his shoulders. The bolt and arrows were made specficly for the water but can be used overland in a pinch. "Yeah well, Meister had been getting his own amount of jealously if ya haven't noticed."

The second brother laughs. "Yes, I saw, I wonder if either of them notices that they been moving closer together."

"I doubt it." the smaller poly stops and silly grin on his face.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining what or how brother dear is planning on getting Prowl out of that outpost." He snickers. "should be fun."

"More like a helm ache waiting to happen." Stepper sighs. "I feel like its not going to be a simple kidnapping."

The younger red poly gave his brother a curious look. "How so."

Stepper waited until they were past the first row of dunes before answering. He didn't want to jinx them being overheard.

"I'm getting a feeling again." Was all he said.

"Really? About Prowl and Meister?" Rico was still smiling. "This is going to be awesome."

His brother did not agree with that and was frowning at his cheerful brother. Whenever he got a weird feeling something always went bad or weird. And he was getting one of the weird feeling now.

"I think that we'll need more then just your boat with this one."

Ricochet looked a little hesitant. "…the chieftain won't like that. he's already causing us trouble and he…he's threatening to take Jazz and when we have to tell him about…about Meister and Prowl…he-he"

"He won't do scrap." The other poly growls. "either Meister will kill him or-"

"Or?"

"Or we leave the clan and take our chances out at sea."

Ricochet was frowning. Neither choice was good taking a large group out at sea in a small boat was tough. Add in an expecting mech and sparkling, that was pushing it. It could be done, and they knew where small islands were hidden in case they had to stop. There was also some of the more loner sea mechs that they were friends with.

"Neither is a good choice." He commented.

Stepper nodded. "Then let's hope that nothing out of the ordinary will happen."

"Our lucks not that great."

"Slag."

oOoOoOo

Prowl scowled at the medical bot as the mech poked and prodded him. His was getting uncomfortable. He felt like a bloated sack of mesh, he was hot the sun and the extra weight on his frame wasn't helping, he was always tired and hungry something that he has never experienced since he first online, and he didn't like mechs who looked like bots he knew poking him.

His engine gave a little growly rev.

"Mute it," Ratchet snaps. "We're almost done then you can go."

Prowl felt something shift and squirmed because of it.

"I don't like people in my internals."

"Don't start acting like a sparkling. Besides everything is going well. Your spark has minimal amount of scarring from the separation. A blessing to be sure, and the two sparklings are developing along nicely." The red and white mech said. "don't worry scarring it normal and it heals overtime. But those that usually have more than one sparklet usually have more scarring. Just be glad that you don't."

"Normal carriers you mean. I rather doubt that there are other mechs out there carrying fully mature mechs sparks in their frames. No less that they knew who the sparks use to be." Prowl grumbles.

"Well normal mechs don't come from other dimensions either." Ratchet snark back. "Have you been able to feel them. their fields? Yet?"

Prowl squirmed again shaking his head. No for feeling any movement but yes for the fields. He sighs when the medic closes his chest plates. That is, until the young polyhexian healer came up behind Ratchet and tittered something that had the old medic humming.

Prowl started to lean away from them searching for a way to escape. "What?" he asks when both gazes of the healers locked onto him.

"Nothing but, Dewleaf, had some questions and I happen to agree that she should learn while there is a good example to learn from."

Prowl started stepping backwards doorwings up and twitching. "Well then since your so busy I really should get back and get everything ready for travel."

Ratchet waved him off. "Nonsense, since you're the example. So, sit down and lay back."

Prowl froze he was deciding whether to risk it all and run or do what the fully armed medic said. He was about to turn and run when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"I am sure that dear Prowl would love to help a fledging healer improve. And since this is such a unique situation he would be perfect for it." Wing said smiling.

Prowl wanting the punch the mech.

"I am sure the Prowl would love to do a lot of things." Meister's voice growled from behind Wing's. "But maybe Ratchet can play teacher another time. Dewleaf mind waiting?" he asks the young healer kindly.

The younger poly nodded though she seemed a little disappointed. Prowl felt for her and with a sigh he sat back down.

"If I don't have to expose my spark again…

Ratchet grinned. "Nothing invasive, just a physical exam."

He leads the young healer over to Prowl. "Now since we are only doing a outside exam first we will check the thickness of the armor and we must be sure that its not pinching anywhere. Go ahead." He said.

The young poly was hesitant and only lightly touched the few pieces of armor near the expose protoform.

"Tsk, it not like he'll fall apart. Here you must be frim, or you'll never get it right. Watch." Ratchet took the younger hands under his and pressed firmly down. "See, not too firm and not too soft. The armor bounces right back into shape which means its good. After that you will want to check on the sparklings. Normally we would be looking with scanners but since you might not always have those we will go by feel." He moved the hands over the protoform. "still pressing firmly but not too firm we don't want to cause harm to the underdeveloped littles."

"what if harm…" she stops looking frustrated at finding the right word.

"What if this is something wrong with the sparkling?" Ratchet said for her. "That will be the hard part. But you can mostly tell by the carrier themselves. What harms the sparkling usually will hurt the carrier." He said. "However, each carrying will be different, but some things are the same."

"Unless of course your dealing with flyers. Those are different then any grounders." Wing pipped in.

"How so." The poly healer asks. Ratchet frown at being interrupted.

"Well, flyers will start off like other carriers as in our armor will migrate away from the growing sparklings. The sparklings themselves will be different. You see flyers will lay oval shape shells that protect the sparkling. Think of it as an outer casing that will be shed off as the little one grows. Because of the protective shell the carrier won't be feeling much movement."

"Will carrier bare shells?" she asks Prowl.

"I am no flyer. These are only sensor panels." He said with a little bite to his voice.

Meister was the next one to speak. "Have you seen others of your kin bare young?"

Prowl twitched. "no." he muttered.

"So how can you be sure that ya won't pop out eggies then?"

Before Prowl could answer Ratchet snapped back. "That's what we are about to fine out if certain non-medical mechs will shut up."

Both Wing and Meister held up their hands in surrender.

"Now as I was saying, by pressing down you'll be able to feel some features of the sparkling. But with Flyers as Wing said you'll only feel the shape of the shell." He moved those hands back on to Prowls middle. "now what do you feel."

Dewleaf didn't hesitate as she pressed down at different areas. "There are two large forms. I-I can't feel any thing else about them. just two large balls."

"Balls huh, heh close enough. But it does answer that question. Congratulations Prowl you're the proud carrier of two eggs." Ratchet was laughing and only laughed harder at the look Prowl was giving them.

oOoOoOo

Prowl stared dumbly at nothing. Eggs? He was carrying eggs, like a fragging seeker. He couldn't even describe the how insulted he felt. Oh, he had nothing against flyers in general he was quiet fond of the aerial bots, but he hated being compared to or have anything related to those flying rats. Any Praxian would hate it really.

From the small fields coming from within he could tell his twins agreed. The following conversation after hearing about the eggs hadn't improve his orn. He got scolded for not telling the medic about his increase in fuel. The offer of help was brought up again and Prowl couldn't stand to stay in that suffocating circle of mechs.

The rest of the orn, his thoughts circled. He knew that the medic had a point, but the issue was getting old in his opinion. So, he banished the thoughts of that topic. He had other things to think about. He had forced down another helping of strange protometal on a stick, but he was still hungry. He had a ration pack of cooked energon near him, but it wasn't enough to state his need for fuel. Plus, he was still tired and hot. And a very fussy sparkling who hated being contain just as much as Prowl did.

"Ya know, No one will think poorly of ya if ya wanted to rant about something." Ricochet said from outside the wagon. Prowl had startled at the suddenness, Jazz let out a very pleading chirp. "I mean my brother can be stubborn when he cares about someone." The young poly laughs whistling back at his brother. "and yes, that he can be really unbearable when he gets that way."

Prowl snorted, "why does he care about my wellbeing? He has his brother; why are you all still here?"

"Good questions when you see Meister again why you don't ask him. I just follow him around to make sure he doesn't die."

They didn't speak again since Ricochet had jogged up towards the front. Prowl was left again to his thoughts. After making sure that Jazz was fed and, on his way, to recharge. Prowl went back to weighting the pros and cons of his situation. When the caravan came to stop for the night, the Praxian had come to a decision.

oOoOoOo

Meister had settle down near their small camp fire after coming back from a poor hunt. They did not find much in the way of food and would have to dip into their rations. He wasn't worried about Jazz. As long Prowl was adequately fueled Jazz would be in no danger of starving. And out of all the mechs and femmes here the winged mech would be the one of the ones the get fuel first, after the sparklings and younglings.

"So, I didn't have any luck in this Primus forsaken pit desert." Stepper snapped.

Meister paid it no mind. The heat was getting to all of them. Polys were never meant to be desert dwellers. He needed to get his group back to the water or they all get to a point where not even water would help them.

"Neither did I nor did Rico. Bloodrain did fine some little lizards but their like snack size and he couldn't get enough for everyone. Our water's getting low too. I know that you wanted more time with Prowl, but we'll have to break off soon if we want to make it back before we shrivel up and die." the second eldest went on.

"I am aware." Meister sighs. "Have the healer start separating her things from Ratchets. Then get Jazz ready. Maybe we can get some energon liquid for the road."

"when do you want to slip off?"

"Let's wait another day then travel by night when its cooler." The eldest said. "We'll travel through the night to early morning and rest during the heat of the day." He pointed to the map laid between them. "Once we reach the ocean we'll rest for a few days before risking the waves and storms."

Stepper hums. "Is that why you do not want to take Prowl now? Because of the storms?"

"the storm season will hit its peak right as we arrive. Jazz may be small, but he'll last longer then a sparkling heavy land walker." Meister said.

"So, your waiting till after the storm season and hoping that he has laid his eggs by then as well?"

"Yes. Which is why we'll be using Rico's wave rider. Which is back with the clan."

Stepper hums again.

They stared in the fire listening to its crackles and hisses. It's when they hear feet scuffing that they turn around. Just as fast as they pulled their knives they hidden them again. Prowl had hesitated at the sight of the weapons but once Meister had relaxed he ventured closer.

"I…" he licked his lips nervously. "I wish to discuss something with you."

Meister raised an eye ridge waving for the mech to come join them by the fire. Still Prowl was hesitant.

"Is it possible…to talk somewhere else?"

Those large wings started twitching. Prowl was looking him in the eyes at least so Meister wasn't too worried.

With a shrug of his shoulders. "Sure, my tents free." He leaped to his feet. "Stepper make sure Rico knows to stay away for now."

"no problem."

Meister walked in front of the nervous Praxian. He could see that Prowl was nervous about something and he was itching to find out what it was. But he was going to let Prowl be the one to speak first.

The polys had their own make shift tents off to the side of the rest of the group. Mostly since the former slaves were still unsure around them and the fact that the polys didn't feel comfortable in such a large group.

Their tents weren't that big compared to the others the polys using only parts of the much larger tents to make their temporary homes. Not as brightly colored either. Meisters people had hardly need for such things anyway. They spent most of their lives out at sea and when they were back with their clans their round huts were made from sturdy bamboo and not flimsy fabric. Living in tents just didn't feel right to the small group of ocean swimmers.

"Where is Jazz?" Prowl asks when he didn't see the small sparkling.

"Dewleaf is watching him tonight. He's been fussy lately and she wanted to make sure that he was alright before we leave."

"Oh…your leaving?"

He sounded so downcast, but it was quiet, and Meister would have missed it if he hadn't been paying the winged mech so much attention.

"Well yeah, we are almost to the half way point. Figured ya would be happy to see us go."

"not really." Prowl whispered and again Meister heard him.

"well anyway." He flung the tent flap open. "Welcome to my humble home. it ain't much but it serves its purpose."

"Thank you." Prowl stood in the center of the tent. He had to tuck his wings back and slightly duck from the low ceiling. It was obvious the tent was meant only for sleeping.

"Here sit down before ya hurt something."

Prowl wings gave an involuntary twitch. There was nothing to sit on in the tiny space besides the berth. Which was already occupied. From the knowing smirk, Meister was aware of that. seeing no choice Prowl sat as far as he could get without falling off the mound of fabric and meshes. He was surprise when his frame sank in only a little bit and even though it looked like it would be hard. The meshes and fabric was very soft.

"So, what did ya need to ask?"

Meisters question brought Prowl out of his thoughts. And Prowl froze. Everything that he thought up about this encounter went blank. Every word he had planned to use was erased and he was left floundering.

"I-I…I c-came to a d-dec…" he coughs. "A decision."

Meisters horns flick. He never seen that mech so flustered. "Oh?"

The ruby red chevron bobbed as Prowl nodded. Yet the mech didn't speak. They sat in silence, Meister knowing better then to push a mech and Prowl who had gotten so tongue tied that he didn't know where to start.

So, he did the one thing that he had never done before. "this was a mistake." He stood. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. Please excuse me."

If Meister hadn't stood when Prowl did he would have never caught him as them mech almost bolted out of his tent. He grabbed the fleeing mechs arm before he could get out the door.

"Now hold on there mech." he said trying to pull Prowl gently back into his flimsy home.

"Please let go." Prowl equally tried to get the mech to let him go.

"Not until ya tell me what's gotten ya spook." Meister said firmly.

Prowl wasn't in the mood anymore to talk and started struggling to free himself. all it did however was cause both mechs to lose their balance. Meister quickly turned them, so Prowl would land on top. Luckily, the sand underneath the woven matt covering the floor was soft enough that neither were harmed as they hit the ground with a soft thud.

Meister could hear Prowls fans click on high. His own silently running to cool off his frame. When he looked Prowl in the eyes his vents hitched.

Blue so deep that not even the ocean could compare. He hadn't noticed until now just how blue they were. They shone out and brightly contrasting to the white plating around them then the flare of red above. Those lips, slightly parted were begging to be kissed. Everything about the mech currently laying on him was begging to be touched.

Meister, however, didn't do any of that. he instead gently helped Prowl up and just a gently laid him back on his berth. He would let Prowl have his tent tonight. Meister was afraid that if he stayed with the door winger then he might do something that he would regret. He turned to leave but soft words stalled him.

"Don't go." That deep yet soft voice pleaded. "Stay."

A hand on his wrist, not tight he could still shake it loose if he so wished, had Meister looking back at the other mech. Those proud wings were slanted down, those blue eyes were dim but there was no meekness in them.

Meister couldn't say no. "Alright."

Even though it went against everything he learned growing up. Meister took the side of the berth facing the tent wall letting Prowl have the other side. He could tell that the mech was grateful for it. The berth was large enough that they were not touching, but it was small enough the they only had one finger's worth of space between them. except for Prowls large middle that Meister was very careful of.

He felt every breath, hear every hiss, groan, or click the others frame made, and feel the hardness of the rounded middle. The poly mentally groans. He should've ran when he had the chance. This was torture having such a mech so close yet so far.

They stayed like that for a few joors. Neither able to shut down and recharge. With a frustrated huff Meister tried to move without jostling Prowl. only to find that sometime during them not staring at each other Prowl had moved closer. Meister stared into those deep blue optics. Throwing caution to the wind Meister made the first move.

His lips met Prowls. Touching lightly hesitantly until Prowl deepen that kiss. Prowl kissed him like a hungry mech and Meister held on to black hips one hand moving up to behind Prowls head. With the last clear thought, the poly flips them over. Prowl was on top and had only frozen long enough to see that he wasn't being harm before his lips were back on Meisters.

From then it was a flurry of movement. Hands on hips wings lips caressing necks chests every inch of their frames was touched by the other. Horns nipped, and door wing hinges pinch they couldn't tell who was the first to open their modesty panels. They break from another kiss long enough to pant hot air staring at each other. Prowl dipped for another taste before his mind exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

I know how cruel of me to leave it there. But I'll let your imaginations take over on how the rest of the night went. Anyway, there is a time jump after this chapter just letting ya know so there is no confusion. Meister and the others will not show up again until the chapter after that.

Thank You for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: there will be mini time skips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers

* * *

The Outpost, in Prowls opinion, wasn't what he was expecting. Use to the smooth dark metals of his home world or the light-colored bricks of Earth he did not think that a place could look so run down and yet be strong. He was expecting either of those and what he saw was a high wall made of pack sand and rock. The towers above certain points where made of something darker but from his angle he couldn't tell what it was. The doors were metal though.

Each tower had a team of three mechs while the door had a team of two on each side. A smaller door off to the side open allowing guards to change out. those that were on guard duty were tense at their approach. Even though Prowls group were smaller in number now since Mister and his group had left some days ago. The wings on Prowls back fluttered before he could stop them at the memories of those last few days.

Wing and his student had also departed with the excuse that the mechs at the outpost would not look favorably on them should they approach. Judging how the guards react to this small group of younglings and femmes Prowl saw the wisdom in the flyers words. From his vantage point in one of the open wagons Prowl could see the shadows in the towers look to the sides and behind his small group while the guards at the door watched them.

Ratchet huffed and waved the small group to a halt just a few feet from the door. Without any words to Prowl and the rest the medic marched the rest of the way alone. Prowl was half way out of the wagon ready to jump in should the medic cause more harm then good with his sharp glossia when then medic shouted.

"Baskus you rusted piece of scrap metal open this Primus forsaken door and let us in. Or I'll come over there and use what's left of ya as a giant door stopper!"

Silence.

Everyone from the guards in the towers to the younglings near Prowl stood in shock silence at Ratchets continued ranting. Prowl though was somewhat use to the shouting though in his opinion this was really tamed by normal standards in regarding the medic. The Praxian wondered if is was because this Ratchet wasn't war weary or that he was curving his tongue since there were younglings around.

"…and get that giant of a second down here with you. I know that he locked himself away again. Don't think I don't! Been gone a few years and look what happens."

"Ratchet, such a pleasure to hear your grating rants so early in the morning-

"It's late afternoon idiot!"

"Well its morning for some." Came a cheeky reply. "though I didn't expect to see you with some many young ones. And a very sparkling heavy carrier too. Did you do more than heal while you were gone my dear medic."

Prowl so use to how volatile the medic could be did not jump when something wheezed over the wall and crashed with metal armor followed by a shout of pain from its target. He was surprised that the medic could hit his target without knowing where he was.

"Slag pit spawn devil medic!"

"Keep your tongue tied you poor excuse of a guardsmech. We all just escape a slavers camp and are tired, hungry, and in a bad mood so open this pit scrap fraggen door now!"

A mummer rose from the nearby guards and the small door slowly creaked open allowing whoever on the other side to converse in whispers to the one nearest. Prowl thought that they would have to wait a few more joors before being let in. To his surprise though a titian of a mech squeezed through the small side door. Judging by the obvious dent Prowl assumed that this was Baskus.

"Ah so good to hear and see you dear Ratchy. Can't say that your bedside manners been missed though."

Ratchet snorted. "And I see that you finally convince them to promote you. Use to be a border guard. What ya have to do besides pester them."

"Ouch Ratchet, that hurt." Backus dramatically wails. "and here I thought that I was your favorite mech."

Backus was a large broad shoulder mech with no outward weaponry. His thick armor was all the color of rust red with bits of dull blue dotted along his sides and arms. He had a helm crest that fanned out over his optics which were covered by a dark green visor. And it seemed that he always wore a lazy smile.

The large mech was smiling grinning at the angry medic their voices too low for Prowl to hear. He wasn't really focus on them though. He was more focus on the very familiar bulk and face of the next large mech that squeezed through the door. While he knew that this mech was not the same one that he often fought over administrations about. Prowl couldn't keep the annoying flare out of his field. Thankfully, it was misinterpreted as being a carrier out in the sun.

"Oh, Magnus bout time you came through. Get a few of the newbies and help our new friends get to the station." the officer said. "Make sure that they cool off and fuel up then see if Brightclear has some rooms she wouldn't mind donating." Then turned to Ratchet. "I take it," and he gave Prowl a quick glance. "That the young carrier will be staying with you?"

"Yeah, is Jackie still around?"

Backus was grinning ear to ear. "We time his explosions daily."

And as if on que a plume of smoke rose above the wall.

"So glad that he's your problem now."

Ratchet scowled before muttering about idiots with no self-preservation. He leads the high ranking official over to Prowl who was about to follow the rest of the group into the outpost. Ratchet stops him before he gets far.

"Prowl, this Backus the overseer of this little dirt ball. I have known him since his was a pain in the aft scraplet."

"Feeling the love here medic."

"Normally I would leave you in his hands until either your home was notified or family or the off chance you wanted to stay. But since your situation is too unique to be left to chance I am having him place you in my care. Until such time you can live and care for you bitlits on your own."

Prowl flicked his doors up then down. "I have no home to call Ratchet nor any family to call for help. And if I wished to make this place my home I guess I would have to petition for a residency with him."

Ratchet nodded. "Usually a mechs home city would set some sort of funds if there is no family, but since you have neither…" he let it hang but Prowl understood.

Baskus spoke next. "That's how it normally goes, but I have an idea that could help you out." Ratchet scowled harder at the large mech. Baskus paid him no mind. "there is a quicker way to earn residency and fortunate for both of us I get to shoot two wing spawn with one bullet."

Prowl shifted his pedes waiting though already seeing what he was about to be offered.

The larger mech grinned. "How are you with a stylus and data pad?"

OooOooOoo

After all forms were tended too and getting a shorter version of what happen. Ratchet switching details about Prowl origins. It was already close to dark hours before the medic was leading Prowl to home of his brother. Ratchet had given no details of his sibling and Prowl didn't see reason to ask. The only thing Prowl knew was that the building was Ratchets old home, had a small attached clinic, and there was enough room for everyone.

The red and white medic had all but told Prowl just what he thought of the carrying Praxian living on his own. He had threating to have the outposts enforcer equivalent standing guard outside said home if Prowl thought to leave.

Ratchet need not have worried. Prowl was not brave enough to try to make it own his own. Not while carrying, with not way to support himself, and no allies should he need help. If he wasn't carrying he might have chanced it.

While they walked Prowl took the time to observe his new home and ignore the curious stares leveled at him. the buildings matched the rest of the outpost brown stone and red clay. But the colorful fabrics fluttering above closed shops and loud laughter from open taverns gave it a different feel then what Prowl was used to. the bright colors only seem enhanced by the neutral browns and reds. They were certainly eye catching. The outpost was indeed small but not so much as small as Prowl first thought. It was like a miniature city with its own docks. From what Prowl could see of the water in-between buildings.

"As soon as we get home I want you to fuel then take a bath before going to recharge." Ratchets orders brought Prowl out of his observations. His tone showed that he would argue if the Praxian tried to wiggle his way out of them.

"Very well medic. I will comply."

The red and white mech snorted. "Don't use that tone with me mechling." He grumps. Prowl huffed at being called a mechling but wisely made no sign about it. "anyway, I need to warn you about Wheeljack."

"Who?"

"Wheeljack, my pain in the aft snarky abrasive younger brother." The medic growled. "He'll tried to needle you if you let him and he has no filter with his words. So, if he does manage to insult you feel free to sock him in the jaw."

' _that doesn't sound encouraging.'_ Prowl thought wincing a bit as his eggs shifted and feeling the sparklings happy amused fields. Ratchets description was the total opposite of the mech that he knew by that same name.

Prowls wince did not go unnoticed. "Do you need to rest a bit?"

The medic didn't wait for an answer and was guiding Prowl over to a merchant who still had his awning up and his wares half way packed. The mech perked up when Ratchet talked to him in his native dialect grateful for a last-minute sell. Prowl was just happy for a chance to sit and rest his frame. He was tempted to ignore Ratchets earlier orders and hit the berth once they reached the medics home.

"Here."

A bowel of liquid was shoved into his hands.

"It's flavored. Not as thick as energon or not as healthy but it does rehydrate the body just as good." Ratchet said taking a sip of his own bowl. "its made combining two crystal fruits and water." He explained when Prowl only stared at the orange colored liquid. "its not going to rust out your tank ya know."

Prowl was still unsure about the liquid. Being so use to fueling on nothing but energon for all his life how can he be certain of something so foreign. But the combine stares of Ratchet and the merchant, who had been obviously watching him, Prowl took his first tentative sip. His wings jerked up in open surprise at the taste. Tart and sweet with a tangy aftertaste.

He liked it. His next sip being longer, and he hummed in enjoyment. All to soon his drink was gone but he was feeling somewhat better.

"Can you tell him that I enjoyed it." he asks Ratchet once the medic was done with his own drink.

The medic said something to the merchant in that deep rolling thunder of a language. The merchant was smiling nodding before handing over a small basket before finishing closing shop. Ratchet had Prowl up and walking before the Praxian could ask what and why.

The medic seeing his confused look chuckles. "Apparently we just gave him a boost. Nothing speaks business like a good review. And having you, a carrier and a foreigner enjoy his wares, well I believe that he will have an increase in customers tomorrow." He sighs when Prowl didn't seem to understand. "Carriers have a lot of sway in certain circles and he is one of them which is why he gave you this little gift." He showed off the colorful basket. "He was having a rough time and was about to pack up and leave for another city before we showed up. Judging by those watching us I have no doubt that tomorrow he'll have a lot of curious bots come by if not to buy something then to gossip about you."

Prowl huffed. "he sees me as a good luck charm."

Ratchet laughs again. "Seems so. Take it as a compliment." He strides slowing down earning a question from Prowl. "Ah home sweet home."

The building caused Prowl to stop short. Not in awe but in disbelief. The home in question was a dump, plain and simple. Pocket marked walls, broken windows, and…was one side missing? Not to mention the fact that the door was hanging by a thin piece of metal. The only part that looked livable was a smaller attached building. Whatever had happened to the main part the smaller building escaped it unscathed.

Beside him, Prowl heard Ratchet growl. "that idiotic glitch."

The red and white mech stormed up to the door throwing it completely free of the only thing keeping it attached to the frame.

"WHEELJACK! Get your sorry excuse of second rate scrap aft out here right NOW!" his voice thundered up and out. Prowl was certain that the ground he was standing on shuttered in fear as did every living thing close by.

He was expecting a sheepish jovial mech to come bumble out with sorry dripping off his vocalizer. What he got was a bored looking mech with the same color scheme, the same receptors on his helm, but lacking the battle mask. He was more broad shoulder and walked with a swagger of a maverick. He didn't smile at the angry medic unless a person called a sneer a smile and he seemed to be immune to the medic's acid words.

"Why brother dear so nice to see you. Haven't heard from you in what fifty vorns or so." His optics brighten at the sight of Prowl. " and you show up with a knocked up noble. What's wrong, get kicked out of those ivory towers for slumming with a…"

Wheeljack didn't get to finish as Ratchet not only hit him with a wrench but continued the assault with his fist. Knocking them both on the ground with Ratchet on top. Though not for long as Wheeljack bucked the medic off then flipped them over pinning the cursing mech with his weight alone. Prowl could see him smiling down at the medic and he wanted to intervene but held himself back. While he was sure he could take on this new Wheeljack he wasn't about to chance hurting his sparklings. Luckily, he didn't have to as Ratchet stopped struggle. Wheeljack tense uneasy with how his brother was grinning up at him.

Prowl instinctively took a step back. Wheeljack tried to as well but Ratchet was quicker. The larger mech leapt off the medic with a yelp holding his arm to his chest. Ratchet cackled lifting his hand up showing off the dancing electricity.

" I see ya got some new tricks."

"Working in Tarn's darkest streets. Had to pick something up."

"You…were in Tarn? What about Rodon?"

"Never made it to Rodon got stuck in Tarn and decided to stay."

Wheeljack glared at his brother. "You, do you know what I went through when my messages kept coming back. You insufferable-why couldn't you let me know!"

"well excuse me but it's hard to send something out when the recipient said that they washed their hands of me." Ratchet's glare lesson into a somewhat hurt expression. "I thought that you didn't care. I wasn't even thinking that you were still here until Baskus said something."

Wheeljack's shoulders sagged. "Yeah, I-I…you were in Tarn for fifty vorns; what changed?"

"The leader took a disliking to me and had sold me off to a group of slavers." He saw his brothers open mouth shock. "Was gagged and tied up until the camp was overrun by tribesmech. Let me loose cause I amused them. they were searching for their brother and hung around when this one." He pointed at Prowl. "Decided to pop out of nowhere with his frame shot to hell and sparkling dropping."

Wheeljack turned to look at Prowl eyeing his door wings more then his middle. Ratchet huffs. "Prowl this is Wheeljack, Wheeljack Prowl and my newest charge. Don't harass him got it?" he warns his brother.

Then without a word took Prowl by the arm and lead him up to the stares. Wheeljack stared after them.

"Hey Ratch? Why do you two have tribe mate markings on your back?"

OooOooOooOoo

The days after Prowl had started living with Ratchet became a blessing. His frame was in dire need to rest after having a chance to finally calm down from everything he had endured. The dark side of that though was that it gave his mind a chance to open the way for nightmares.

They weren't so bad at first. Things his mind continued to go over rethinking on things that he would eventually get over. But as time went on those easy to deal with nightmares turned onto true horrors. Ending with Megatron himself in front of Prowl with his energon splattered arm deep in his bugling middle.

That one, Prowl woke from being franticly shaken by Ratchet and Wheeljack. They had burst into his room at the sound of his screaming. They were later visited by Ultra Magnus after getting reports of said screaming. Prowl hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since then. Too afraid of the nightmares plaguing him.

His life during the day time was better. After near begging for Ratchet to let him leave his home Prowl went exploring. His favorite place so far were the docks. They were not as loud as the docks he once knew back before the war. Prowl found it easier to relax here then anywhere else. He was starting to become a fixture that many of the fishermen knew him by sight now. Their families were just now getting use to him that they started inching their way closer to actually speaking to him.

From the docks he located the main market then the local mulita building. Those that were what passed for guards acted not only as military mechs but also the local law enforcement. Their headquarters double as their jail and courthouse. In fact, after exploring what areas of the building he could, Prowl realized that this building held about everything to do with the local government.

He had asked Backus about it when he saw the mech next.

"well, ya would think that the city that the outpost belongs ta would be the one dealing with all this." He waved towards many of the mechs and femmes. "but some cities don't get a frag about anyone outside their glittery walls. We are left to our own devices out here and only must deal with some schmuck from Koan every few vorns or so. Though most times they forget we're out here." he shrugged at Prowls frown. "We couldn't care less. Already consider ourselves apart from Kaon anyway. Never had to call for help when we get raided even after the last one burned our homes to the ground. Far as I can see, if the city doesn't want anything to do with us then why should we care about what them."

Prowl had gone home thinking and found that he felt much better not having some other larger entity finding out about him. he was still getting looks due to his exoticness, coined by Wheeljack, from everyone. At least the towns mech started ignoring him more. It was the traders, merchants that were giving him more than appreciate looks. And both Ratchet and Baskus had ordered him to remain inside when those merchants started asking more about him.

Prowl though was eager to start his new job. He may have been regulated back to be a stylus pusher, it gave him something to do. He figured that once the twins were out and didn't need to him to watch them every hour on the hour he could apply for a spot as an enforcer. For now, he was content to even be trusted to do this much.

Somehow Baskus had pulled some strings and had gotten Prowl a spot working in the Enforcer headquarters as an official record keeper. He was responsible for keeping track of everything written or spoken. From testimonies to supplies to who was behind bars and for what. Unlike what he was used to there were no data pads and he was grateful that his short, by his standards, stay on Earth had him practicing his handwriting on fragile pieces of parchment.

Everyone at the station loved him for his easy to read hand writing.

They were wary of him at first. But soon, Prowl found a random mech or femme popping by and starting a conversation. Usually, he would be annoyed by this but unlike his pervious occupations this one wasn't as nearly as engaging, mentally, and he was bored for something to do. And he got some sparkling rearing advice in the process. He had a front row seat to various dramas as the mechs and femmes had no shame telling him about the who who's. Currently, the main drama was about non-other than Ultra Magnus and surprise surprise Wheeljack.

From what Prowl could gather, the two only crossed paths when the blue mech was forc-sent out to deal with Wheeljacks multiple explosions. The two were so far opposite of each other that there was no way that they could ever get along. Where Magnus was cool, calm, collected, speaking in authoritative tones that others figured he was the one in charge and not Baskus. Wheeljack however was loud, brash, a troublemaker, and just love baiting Magnus with any snarking sneering comment he could think of.

Magnus's staidness usually set Wheeljack off and neither would back down until someone, Baskus or Ratchet, stopped them. Now, Wheeljack was using Prowl as an excuse to annoy Magnus without creating havoc. He would volunteer running errands for Ratchet that included stopping by the station every so often to check up on the carrier. Though he spent most of the time mouthing off to Magnus then talking to Prowl.

This day was no different.

Or at least that was what Prowl thought. At first it had been business as usual. Waking up to the excited fields of the twins to Ratchet forcing him to drink some foul concoction asking him how he was feeling before being let out of the house. At work, before he even sat down there was papers needing to be sorted, signed, and dated before being shipped off to the appropriate mechs before it found its way back to Prowls desk.

Around the time that Wheeljack would make his first appearance of the day. Slight twinges of pain came and went. Prowl only noticed them when he had a break between dealing with mechs and paperwork. He thought nothing of it. then next odd thing was instead of the usual drunks or thieves that were hauled in. Prowl had the misfortune of being flirted with a trine of flyers that were tribes mechs. He could tell by the markings on their wings alone.

He arched his wings as high as they would go and hissed at the flyer who tried to touch him. The flyers trine mates snickered as Prowl left them to the care of the outpost guards. He was in no mood to deal with anyone. He could feel his middle ripple as the pain steadily increased. He had every intention of finding a dark room that wasn't being used and taking a short nap. Baskus however, found him first.

"Prowl, when Wheeljack arrives I am sending you home for the day."

Despite his frames protest Prowl stiffen sensor panels pulled up in a sharp V. "What! Begging you pardon sir but I can still work my shift."

The rust colored mech held up his hand. "I know that and usually I would allow it. But I also noticed that you're in pain and I rather err on the side of caution, just in case. Plus, I don't won't you to be anywhere near those sky walkers."

"I have been informed about them and have no intention of running off with them."

Baskus laughs. "yeah and after seeing that mark on ya they might just leave ya alone."

Sensor panels droop. "Damn that mech. nothing I do will remove that eye sore from my back." Prowl stiffen as a wave of pain ripple over his frame. His hissed out a vent once it passed and grimace from the look Baskus was given him.

"yeah, I think you should go home and rest and let Ratchet take a look at ya." He stood to the side one large hand on Prowl back just under his doors. "I don't want nothing to happen to you or those sparklings. Maybe its nothing but do you want to chance it if its something?"

Prowls whole frame slumps. "No, I will wait for Wheeljack."

"Good mech. I'll make sure that Magnus waits until your both gone before clocking out for his shift."

"That would be a wise idea. Truthfully I think that Wheeljack likes Magnus."

"No kidding. Want to place a bet in the pool then? We're betting on when Magnus will make the first move or Jackie."

Prowl eased himself into a chair near the front door. "No, it would be unfair for everyone if I participated."

"Oh?" Baskus raised an eye ridge. "How's that?"

"I had a subordinate who was a compulsive gambler and no matter what he did or what trick he used. Every bet that I joined I always won. It got to the point that I was banded from every joining any betting pool."

The rust colored mech stared at black and white Praxian like he couldn't believe his ears. Then he just laughs. "That…that just sounds too funny. Wish I could've met this mech of yours."

Prowl did his best to hide the sadness he was feeling from the memory. Another stronger wave of pain aided that, and his boss was once again focus on him. But he must have made a sound of discomfort because everyone else including the flyers were watching him.

"I think we can't wait for Wheeljack." Baskus whistled. "Magnus! Get out here and take Prowl back to Ratchets. On the double!"

"Wa-wait a Ah." Prowl double over as his middle clenched hard.

He would have toppled over if not for two large hands turning him around then lifting him up. Just as the large enforcer made for the door Wheeljack came strutting in. he didn't get a word out as the giant marched passed him. annoyed the engineer raced after the towering mech muttering obscenities as he went.

Baskus watched them go and was close to having some of the rookies' help clear the path for them. but shrugged it off. Ultra Magnus towering frame would do that for them and everybody knew Wheeljack. All he and his staff can do was wait. Twittering and chirping had him turning back towards the flyers. They were in a huddle wings facing outward and Baskus had a sneaking suspicion on who they were talking about. He would make sure that this trine was out of his outpost before the next sun rise.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet sat back watching an exhausted Prowl feed his two new tiny newlings. The whole experience was a learning one as the whole thing was new to the both. Ratchet, so use to the way a grounder was emerge their newlings figured that Prowl would be the same why. But no, Prowl sparklings had to be different. Instead of coming out the normal way a long split opened in Prowl middle just wide enough that two tiny spheres were pushed through. The only reason that his labor lasted for so long was that one of the sparklings got caught on a piece of metal and Ratchet had to manually remove him.

Looking at the new creator Ratchet watched in awe as the once exposed protoform shrunk back into shape and the armor slid back into place. Once that was done it looked like Prowl never went through a carrying cycle. It was almost as interesting as watching the newlings unfold from their eggie sphere shape. Right now, both looked two large rollie polies. Ratchet made a mental note to have a barrier installed so they didn't have excited newlings getting under pede.

The medic flicked his gaze back to the newlings. He had been worried about them since both had fully mature sparks. Luckily, after looking them over he found that they had a split spark and were in no danger of shorting out their frames. But that didn't mean that they were out or the woods. While the half sparks were not putting them at risk there were still other things that needed to be looked out for. Not to mention their mental health would be if those long-ago memories surface. And if they would fully remember doing those things.

They were both a dull gray, their coloring wouldn't show up until they were close to upgrading. Any identifying features would also show up around that time and until then the newlings would look exactly alike. Though from what Ratchet could tell both would have the sensor panels like their carrier.

Looking back at Prowl Ratchet withheld a chuckle. The black and white mech was half way into recharge but he wouldn't stop staring in awe of his newlings.

"Their so small." He whispered. One hand stroking the one on the left. "I never thought they be so small."

The medic smiled. Helping bring new life into the world never got old. "never been around newlings before?"

"No," Prowl brought his now sleeping newlings closer. "my function never had so close to any youngling and when I had Bluestreak he was already nearing his adult upgrades." He paused as he readjusted the newling on the right. Ratchet could tell that that one would be the main troublemaker. "After that newlings and sparklings had gotten so rare that…that I feared that…" Prowl stops choking back a sob. "Ratchet what am I to do? I know nothing about raising beings so vulnerable. I have no clan no family to help."

The medic scowled then snorted. "now listen here Prowl." he said doing his best not to loom, his tone rough. "You are not as alone as you think. You have me and Wheeljack despite what that glitch says. You have your coworkers many of who are carriers themselves and…" he pauses weighing the idea of mentioning a certain mech. "Well let's just say you have suiters that would love to take you in. if you so wished." He tones allowing of no argument. "Now enough talk, that can wait for another day. Your about to fall right into recharge and I rather those newlings be secured before your frame loosens up."

After rearranging Prowl and the newlings to his liking, Ratchet waited until he was sure all three were sound asleep before leaving. He had just closed the door when someone whispered into his audio.

"Everything good Ratchy?"

The medic surprised whirled around and clocking whoever was behind. He readied a second wrench only to slowly lower it in shock at his crowed clinic.

"What in the pit are all of you doing here?" he growled. "none of you better be injured or so help me I'll-

"None need your lovely bed side manners Ratchet." Baskus said from his spot on the ground. A new dent in his helm. "We just came to check up on Prowl."

The medic raises an eye ridge at the group of off duty guards. "And it took almost all the station to come here and find out when it only would take one mech to ask?"

Half of them looked a little sheepish.

Ratchet huffed. "He's fine, both newlings are fine now unless your injured or dying…get out of my clinic!" he near shouted the last part and smirked as almost every mech and femme scrambled to get out. only ones brave enough to stay were Baskus and Wheeljack. "Well?"

The rust colored mech sighs. "You said unless your injured and you did give me a dent." He pointed to his helm.

Ratchet scoffed. "You'll live. A night's rest will set you to rights now get."

"Aw how cruel of you what kind of medic sends an injured patient out into the cold night."

"Its near morning and I believe little dents like this teach you character. Now isn't there a shift you need to get too?"

Baskus hung his head. "Fine you grouchy old aft. I'm going."

Once the large mech squeezed his way of the small clinic Ratchet waited for his brother to followed and when he didn't the medic was about to throw him out.

"Now hold on there bro. let me say my piece." The engineer was wise enough to start backing away.

"I hear your piece later. Why don't you go bother Magnus for the next few hours?"

"I would but the mech has disappear…somehow very amazing really. Never would have thought a mech his size could disappear."

Ratchet snorted. "I am sure he has a good incentive. Now…" he looms over his brother. "GET. OUT."

Wheeljack unlike the others didn't exactly run out of the clinic. He would say it was more of a fast pace walk. Ratchet waited until the door to his clinic clicked close before slumping weary into the nearest chair. He was so tired and wanted nothing to do but recharging on one of the berths in his clinic. He was about to do just that when.

"Hello? Medic Ratchet? Are you open?"

The red and white mech sighs. A medics job is never done.

"What can I do for you Switchside?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the outpost main building a trine of flyers continued to speak about the interesting carrier they saw. Most of the guards mech ignore the trio save but one and he didn't like how the three were acting. If his outpost wasn't on such good, if shaky, terms with their tribe he would have shot them all and hid the bodies. But if they would be missed and it would cause too much trouble.

As it stands, the tribe of flyers and the outpost had an understanding. A trade agreement and not killing each other when overstepping tribe and city boarders then their little outpost wouldn't be razed to the ground. Baskus had a feeling that little bit of peace was about to come crumbling down around his head as the unknown new tribe leader strutted into his office.

Baskus instantly didn't like him.

"Ground pounder, I want my tribesmen back." The red flyer sneered. "I don't won't to have to stay in your disgusting hovel any longer then need be."

Baskus shrugs. "Fine by me. I'll escort you out personally."

Once out in the open the red leader gave Baskus the most chilling smile. "Do enjoy the rest of your day."

Once they were out of sight, Baskus started shouting orders. "I want every guards mech and femme, pit every able body ready for a siege. Get Ratchet! Get the younglings and carriers to the shelters. And…Primus help me get me Wheeljack!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: harm to a newling. harm to another mech/carrier. destruction of a town and unseen kidnappings and deaths.

Disclaimer: don't own Transformers.

* * *

Meister floated only his horns and eyes were above the water. Not too far off his barrowed boat was anchored waiting. Seeing the little outpost so quiet when he knew it should be filled with noise made him reconsidered not having both his brothers here. but he had to leave them to watch over Jazz. It was already a pain just to get to come back for Prowl. their chief had everything to say about that.

When he first drifted close to the outpost he became concern when he saw all the fishing boats dry dock and the docks voided of life.

Well mostly.

Meister snorted as two guards mech stopped over his head. The dock creaked as they shifted their weight before moving on. the poly suspected that if he came from the land side of the outpost he would see an increase of mechs there too. He was a little concern about Prowl and his newlings because the winged mech had to have had them by now. It added a difficulty to his kidnap attempt but nothing he hadn't had planned for. Now though, the tighten security would make it a little harder and he doubted that it was all because of tribes mechs kidnapping bots.

' _so, what happen since we left that healer and Prowl?'_ Meister wondered. He was waiting for the suns to disappear before making a scouting trip into the town. He was going to scout out ways to move about and take a little peek on Prowl.

He drifted out from under the dock and back to were he had the boat anchored. He had to rethink his plans. And for that he needed information and that had to wait until night fall where he could move around freely.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prowl was annoyed. His annoyance wasn't caused by the usual things either but by an overprotective medic and said medics brother. Ever since he had his little newlings Prowl hadn't been allowed to step one foot outside unless he was covered from wing to pede. At first, it was fine he spent the time bonding with his little ones and the small room was a nice space with little obstructions. It was the perfect place for when his newlings started to become mobile. Rolling around in little balls zipping from one end of the room to the other. Though they bumped more into each other then anything else in the room.

But now, he was getting claustrophobic and that transferred down to his newlings. It had more to do with Prowls praxian frame type than anything else. For all that praxians dislike of seekers and the like they had a lot in common. Such as not being kept inside for long before going crazy. Prowl may have more patience then others but even he had his limits.

Creating a small nest that double as a barrier Prowl made sure that his newlings couldn't roll away. He then let them feed before placing them in the nest to wear themselves out before he went to find Ratchet. He was going to demand to know why he was being kept inside and what had the medic so concern.

He found the medic talking loudly with one of the guards mechs. He didn't hear what was said, he barely got close enough before Ratchet whirl around not surprised at all that Prowl was there. the guards mech took the opportunity to leave now that Ratchet's attention was no longer on him.

"Don't you have some newlings to look after?" he asks hands on hips.

"I will get back to them when you tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Ratchet I am not a fool. I supervised millions over a planet wide war. I know when a group is getting ready for a fight." Prowl got up close to the frowning medic. "Now tell me what is going on. I can help I have plenty of exper-

"You have no business being anywhere near a fight."

"So, the outpost is in danger."

Ratchet shut his mouth with a snap then sighs. "Yes, the local tribe that use to be on friendly terms with the outpost just switch leaderships. The new mech in charge…let's just says that he's not as friendly." He looked up. "And Baskus thinks that they might come after you as well. but all the carriers and sparklings are at risk."

"Then let me help."

"Prowl-

"You will be helping, but from behind the scenes." Baskus strolled up from behind Ratchet. "In case of a worst scenario I need someone to stay with the newlings and sparklings. And being the only new genitor now I am leaving you in charge of their safety."

Prowl stood shock still. The idea of overseeing all the littles. He couldn't see himself doing that alone. Maybe if he had some one of Red Alerts caliber and maybe along with mechs and femmes with experience. But by himself…he really wanted his tac net now."

Something must have shown because Baskus is snickering and Ratchet his smirking. "No worries Prowl, I won't be leaving you alone there will be others to help. I just need you to keep them safe and if worst comes to worst get them and you out."

Prowl relaxed a little, but he was still uneasy. Bad enough that he had his own littles to watch out for but now. And having no other info to go on. how was he supposed to plan when he had no information?

"And if we must leave just where am I supposed to take them? if your enemies are flyers there is very little I can do in an open area. And going by water will surely be worst."

The rust colored mech hums arms crossed in thought. "I can see your point. But I was thinking more along the line of using the underground tunnels."

Prowl tilted his head in thought, but Ratchet was sputtering in outrage.

"Are you insane!" he shouted. "Your sending younglings in those decrepitated nearly collapsed death traps!"

"Not death traps." At the glare Baskus quickly went on. "Not any more at least. They been fixed up. Promise."

The medic growled not one bit appeased. He was about to show such displeasure when a chuckle drew his ire.

"Calm down Ratchet. I been in those tunnels myself and can say that they are perfectly safe." Wheeljack walked down to stand next to his brother. "Also, your little trouble makers broke loose." He said to Prowl who only gave wing twitch before briskly walking back into the building. "Now what are you ranting about this time?"

OoOoOoOoOo

When the attack came, it came just as the suns were setting and everyone was in their homes or the bars. Those buildings were flying tribes mechs first targets. Torches, hot oil, burning buckets were thrown on top of the buildings forcing those inside to run out becoming targets for the arrows raining from the sky. Not even Ratchets medical clinic was spared nor the outpost main central building.

The outpost lost more of its people in the first attack then the following attacks. Panic swept through the mechs and femmes. Creators grabbing their newlings and sparklings running for shelter. Guards mechs trying to get some semblance of order. Those who were under Ratchet tried to make their way to the first aid stations.

Ratchet himself was dragging Prowl along with him. Prowl had a newling in each arm both were crying loudly in fear. The black and white wanted to comfort them but could not as they ran. It would be too easy to get separated from Ratchet leaving them vulnerable. Wheeljack had not been home at the time and Prowl knew that the red and white mech was worried about his brother but was hiding it so he could do his job.

Prowl imminently began forming plans. While having his tac net would have help he truly didn't need it. he had been a tactician before the equipment installment. However, his twins pull him away before he could get a solid plan together.

"Prowl, I need you to get to the tunnels. Don't stop for anything you hear me. just get yourself and the twins down to the tunnels." The medic near shouted. It was getting hard to hear him over the screaming.

"But-

"No buts! Just go and wait until we come get you. If no one comes before morning go further into the tunnels they lead outside near the coast. Follow the coastline there is another smaller outpost a few weeks walk. Hide there."

"Ratchet." Prowl was getting worried and the sad frown Ratchet was giving him made his tank drop. The medic wasn't expecting to live through the night.

"if you see Drift…tell him…I'm sorry." The medic said. "Go!" he shouts shoving Prowl in the direction of the tunnels.

The black and white praxian hesitated only a second before darting off disappearing into the smoke. Ratchet watched until he could sense him anymore before turning to help the first of many casualties of the night.

"Bring me the worst off. Take care of the lesser injured then send them back out. I want this tent to be cleared of any one besides the medics and seriously injured!"

OoOoOoOo

Prowl dodged and weaved through the panic civilians and some what calm guards. His vents were getting clogged with ash and smoke. His twins no longer cried but huddle close to his chest faces hidden from the chaos. At one-point Prowl shifted one twin to his other side so he could have a free hand. That made it harder to run but he needed a free hand to move the larger pieces of debris that fell into their path. Some pieces however he couldn't move and had to make several detours that soon due to the smoke and the detours Prowl became lost.

Lost and disoriented Prowl flared his sensor panels trying to get a read out of his surroundings. What he got made him snarl. He was nowhere near the tunnel entrance. He wasn't even near the clinic. He had gotten so turn around that he ended up on the other side of outpost. The buildings surprisingly had suffered less then the others during the first wave. There were some that were on fire, but most were still standing.

But unlike the rest of the outpost, Prowl and his newlings were the only ones around. With all the echoing screams and noise, it just made his area eerie and he was going to turn around and find shelter. His wings jumped once

Twice

Three times as five soft thuds hit the ground behind him. His grip tightens on his newlings as his sensors took in the five flyers closing in on his unprotected back. He was alone with no backup and with two vulnerable newlings. If he put them down to fight, there was a risk of one flyer getting by him and snatching them up. if he didn't free up his hands he couldn't fight with all his strength and he still couldn't transform to drive away. Even if his T-cog had been repaired he had been warned not to use it. not like there was any ground that his wheels could work on.

His chances of escape were slim to none and getting worst the longer he stood there doing nothing. Without turning around Prowl darted left then right then left before shooting straight down the middle of the five flyers. He felt one reach for his door wing fingers skimming the edge as he ran. He heard feet pounding after him wing beats above him.

He had to find a safe place for his newlings. Somewhere to hid them. somewhere where the tribes mech wouldn't look and couldn't reach. Scanning quickly, he found a such a place. Skidding on his knees he placed his newlings on the ground and dug under the two stones that made a small cubby hole just big enough for his newlings to squeeze in. his newlings tried to get back into his arms but Prowl remain firm and placed them in the little cubby.

"I will be back stay here." he ordered.

The newlings cried and squeaked making to roll after their carrier. Prowl gently push them back under.

"I promise." He said. He gave them each a helm nuzzles then before they could follow him out he placed a small piece of wall over the opening.

He ignored the crying and scratching behind him as he faced the oncoming tribes mechs. His wings were flared as he dropped into a defensive stance. Each flyer took a spot that was in his line of sight but also their positions kept him from finding a way out of the circle. They stared each other down before one of the flyers moved first. He came in from the right reaching for Prowls door wing. Another tried to use the distraction to grab Prowls arm but the praxian was able to see through them.

He brought his wings in tight to his frame and twisted his upper body forcing the flyers to over reach. He then pushed forward slamming the heel of his hand into the chin of the center most flyer sending him tumbling up and back. He had been caught off guard and could not move out the Prowls way. Prowl used the momentum to swing his leg out slamming into the next closest flyer. Then dropping to stand on his hands bring his other leg up in a follow thru.

Before he could right himself though the last flyer came at him in his blind spot and took his legs out from under him. Prowl went sprawling but recovered quickly scrambling back to stand in front of his newlings hiding spot.

The last flyer was larger than the others and smirking at Prowl. "My my I can see what my little brother was so excited about. You are something little groundling."

Prowl's wings twitched in confusion before deciding that it was not important. Though he growled at being called a groundling. He did not speak to the flyer who laughed at him.

"Such spirit and from what I could see of your newlings you would be the perfect brood carrier for my tribe. I hope that my leader will let me have some time with you before he decides who you will belong too."

Prowl growls thunder in the empty streets. He was pleased to see that some of the flyers backed away. Even the larger one looked a little tense, but he could also take more of a beating then the others. He stepped closer to Prowl and his newlings.

"Too be honest groundling. You are a prize compare to the others being taken tonight. Most won't be allowed back to our cliffs. Those are the ones who will be sparked by the lower warriors. You however, you will be taken back to our nest and after our leaders have gotten their offspring out of you, you will be given to one of our top warriors." He leers at the praxian. "you should consider it an honor for a groundling."

Prowl snarled. "as if I would allow some pit spawn near me or my newlings."

The flyers laughed at him with the larger one being the loudest. "Ah foolish little mech." he waved for the others to start enclosing on the praxian. "You don't have a choice."

"I have more of a choice then you think I do." Prowl grin.

He darted forward only to jump over the larger flyer and landing on the one behind him. his feet planted on the flyers chest Prowl pushed off into a back flip back to the larger flyer wrapping his legs around the mechs head. Arching his back Prowl reached down grabbing one of the many knives the flyer had. Prowl threw several at the other flyers hitting only two out of four. The one he had wrapped himself around was trying to dislodge him with very little success. Though Prowl could feel gouges being left on his legs and thighs.

With quick movements he twisted his wrist rotating it, so he could plunge the knife into one of the vulnerable wing joints. The flyer screamed in rage and pain as he threw prowl off his back. Prowl twisted in that air landing on his feet then launching back towards the enraged flyer.

Before he even got half way, Prowl crumpled to the ground yelling in pain as one of his door wings were crushed.

"I had thought that mechs from my tribe would be able to handle one little land bounded mech."

The downed praxian tried to hold the flinch that the voice invoked. Once his pain fogged mind rebooted he snarled up at the flyer with red white and blue plating. The sneer that was pointed towards him only added fuel to the growing fire burning inside Prowl. He didn't care that this wasn't the Starscream that had hurt him, who helped destroyed his home, who had harm and was responsible for Bluestreaks death. All Prowl cared about was running his arm through the monster's spark then dumping his lifeless frame into the darkest pit.

"At least this one had wings even if their false." He sneered. "What's wrong little half breed? You couldn't develop proper wings." he twisted his grip on Prowl's door. "I wonder if you would like it if I removed them."

A clawed hand drew closer towards Prowl own joints. The praxian struggles he could live with half a sensor panel and Ratchet could manufacture a replacement with time. He however, didn't want to have his entire door taken from him. and he didn't want the mech behind him be the one to take it from him.

"What treasure did ya find Screamer?" another voice piped in followed by a grunt.

Prowl paused long enough to peeked up at two sets of purple and blue armor. He hissed at the two new arrivals.

The larger blue one raised at eye ridge while his partner snickered.

"This one had spirit; are we taken him back with us?"

Starscream snorted. "I see no reason too. He is hardly worth all this trouble. The only redeeming thing about this thing is its carrying properties." He drops Prowls wing. "we were told that he is capable of carrying more than one, correct."

He got several nods which caused him to smile evilly down at Prowl. "Find the little spawns." He had his foot hovering over Prowls back. "Then kill them."

His foot almost connected to Prowls back but the praxian chose that moment to roll out of the way then he was on his feet fist shooting towards the flyers face. Starscream fell back with a squawk and a dent then Prowl was on top of him striking his face and neck and chest again and again before being pulled off by Thundercracker and Skywarp. The latter laughing at his leader's predicament.

"I like him." he said.

Thundercracker sighs then tightens his grip on Prowl. "Still want to keep him?"

Starscream stood snarling and hissing. "Oh yes if only so I can break him. find those newlings I want him to watch as I dismember them."

Those not holding the fighting praxian fled to carry out their leaders' orders. Starscream had taken Prowl chin gripping it hard enough to dent.

"Their deaths are all on you little carrier. I will have their frames suspended in front of you as you birth sparkling after sparkling. I will never let you forget that as I add more newlings beside them. I make sure you won't forget as your frame swells." He yanks Prowls head closer. "You. Are. Mine."

 _Plink_

 _Plink_

 _Plink_

The sound of something light hitting hard metal could be heard when Starscream had finish his rant. The sound was so light Prowl was surprise that they could hear it. even more surprising it was in a constant rhythm.

"What is that annoying noise." Yelled the red flyer.

"Uh Screamer."

"What!"

Skywarp couldn't help but smile as he pointed down at the flyers feet. Everyone, including Prowl, looked down. The praxian froze, the energon in his lines freezing at the sight of his little newlings rolling attack at the larger mech ankles. One was chittering angerly up at the scowling flyer.

Eyes bright Prowl struggles increase as one twin kept smacking into the flyers foot and other kept growling up at the adult. The flyers found it very amusing, except for the leader who frown.

"Your spawns I assume?" he says. An evil smirk formed as an idea popped in his head. "I wonder if they can fly, unlike their carrier."

Prowl cried out as he saw one of his newlings being kicked savagely. His small body flying then falling limply to the ground. As Starscream turn to the other one who had frozen in shock when his twin was harmed. Prowl used all his strength ignoring the agony and the sound of ripping metal as he shot over to his newling curling protectively around him as the flyers foot slams into his side.

Prowl used that to roll away then sprinting over to his too still newling. His uninjured twin tried to get his injured brother to respond, but the small one stayed quiet. Prowl cradled both to his chest his larger arms shielding them from the flyers that were enclosing him. He tried to find a way out but as the tribes mechs get closer he started to panic. With one newling injured he wasn't about to take chances. Just as someone's fingers skim over his arm plating someone spoke making everyone freeze.

"Now I know that I was raise differently but I'm sure that yer not supposed ta touch a carrier without their permission."

Prowls head snaps up to the voices owner and would have cried out in relief as he recognized Meister's distinctive scarred plating. The poly was sitting on a broken wall horns flicking at them and a cheeky grin. Though Prowl can see that the mech was anything but at ease. His playing with a wicked looking dagger added to that feeling.

"Oh, look one of them fish kissers." The purple and black flyer said with a giggle.

The blue one grunted. "More vermin to deal with."

Starscream smirked. "I wondered when the scavengers would start coming out." he cocked his hip to the side. "though I would have thought someone as cowardly as a poly would have waited till everyone was dead before showing their face."

Meister chuckles. "Yeah is that so. Well, you would think that even if you're the one sulking around in the shadows making your underlings do all the dirty work. Since flyers are cowards and scum to begin with. I mean yer not much of a mech if ya have to take advantage of mechs when they can't fight back." He smirked at Prowl. "Besides that's my mate yer missing with. I suggest that ya go fly into a cliff before I ground ya."

Prowl was certain that temperature dropped a few degrees. He has no proof of it, but he was very sure that it did when Meister stood looking like a predator stalking his prey. He wasn't sure if he was the prey or the flyers.

Starscream was not impressed. "Is that right." He turns to his trine. "You hear that. This gutter snipe says that we can't have this half breed." He laughs. "You are out number little mech. leave now and I won't have my mechs tear you to pieces."

All the flyers laugh until one fell with a gurgling sound. Everyone including Prowl looked in shock as the slowly dying mech. Meister was missing his dagger and he had moved to stand in Starscream's personal space.

"Now see what happen mech when ya under estimate someone." Another blade, this one shiny and new and so out of place that Prowl was sure that Meister pilfered it off someone. "Threatening my mate and newlings gets ya killed."

While the two mechs squared off. Prowl grumbled about being claimed and the flyers chuckled at their leader's predicament betting on the outcome. Prowl was not amused but choose to ignore them for the moment and gave his newlings a once over. The one who had been chittering up at Starscream was fine with a few scraps, most likely from getting out from there hiding place. It was the smaller one of the two that had him afraid.

He was unconscious, but Prowl sighed in relief when a small whimper came from him. the little newling keen as Prowl tried not to move him too much. his brother was trying to snuggle next to his twin. He didn't know what was wrong only that his brother was hurt.

A cry of pain rose from behind Prowl and the praxian twisted, still shielding his newlings, to see what was wrong. What he saw was Starscream on the ground hand to his face with Thundercracker supporting Skywarp. Meister was finishing up the last two flyers when the blue seeker lunge at the poly only for a large hand to grab his wing throwing him back into his trine mate.

"And here I thought that one of the great tribes would be more of a challenge." Wing smile from up high. "I must say that I am greatly disappointed that flyers such as you have fallen so low." A fake sigh before he winked at Prowl. "It is good to see you again little brother. I see that you delivered your littles. Though I see that I must teach these sparklings some manners. Such dishonored in attack tiny newlings. No wonder this tribe is so weak."

"WEAK." Starscream puffed his armor. "How dare you!"

Without warning the red flyer flew towards the larger mech. Everyone, Meister being more amused, watched as Wing sidestep Starscream grabbing him by his foot swinging him around using his own momentum and flinging him away.

"OooooOO he got some distance." Skywarp snickered. Watching the rising dust cloud Starscreams landing had made.

Thundercracker sighs looking like he rather be doing something other then standing there in a burning outpost. He turns back towards Prowl giving a once over before grabbing his trine mate lifting them both into the air.

"You're not worth all this trouble and headache." He grunted.

In the distance a shrill scream had everyone flinching. Wing only smiled.

"It would probably be best if you took your little mate and left." He said to Meister.

"hmmmm." The poly hums. Looking at Prowl who was tending to his newlings. "Ya probably right. It's a good thing that I know a healer not far from here." he says smirking. "Think your little mech can handled that one?"

Wing gave his own smirk. "I will be enjoying finding out." he turns back just as Starscream came roaring back.

"I'll kill You and mount your wings on my-ack!"

"mmHHmMM." Wing shrugs batting Starscream to the side. "Oh, were you saying something?" he sounded very apologetic.

Meister watches only a few minutes before leaping over to Prowl taking the whimpering newling from him.

"Time to go." He ran knowing that carrier instincts would kick in forcing the praxian to chase him. the sound of a enrage engine behind all but confirmed that he was being chased. "Hang on bitlit. We'll get ya fixed up."

The mech behind him gave another rev and Meister had to be impressed. Not only was his soon to be mate beautiful, brave, a fighter, but he sounded hot. Meister had never heard someone's engine sound like that. he wondered if he could make him sound like that when he claimed him.

Ahead of him he could see the docks. This would be the tricky part since Meister didn't bring his little boat any closer to the burning town. Ricochet would never forgive him if he had lost his waverider. His problem now that he thought about it was getting Prowl not to kill him as he tugged him and the newlings towards his boat. He specially made a little raft for the newlings to ride on as Prowl would swim in the back. Or he hopes the mech knew how to swim.

Maybe he should have thought about that before now.

' _damn flyers.'_ He mutters darkly. If they hadn't had attack, then he wouldn't be rushing this whole thing.

With a quick flip he was on the dock that he had tied the little raft too. After shifting around the blankets, he settles the hurt newling. Secured the raft tightly to the post and waited for Prowl to catch up to him. he didn't have to wait long.

He stared at the transformed mech. as far as Meister knew no mech had the ability to transform anymore. It was all tall tales, legends of a by gone age that no longer matter to those trying to survive. The poly wondered why Prowl hadn't used it before.

It suited him.

His musing was cut short when Prowl was back to standing on two feet crying newling in his hands. That handsome face scrunched up in a frown; wings in a sharp V, and if Meister didn't know better, which he did, the mech look ready to kill him with that glare alone.

"Well now let's-oh scrap!" Meister had to dodge from getting his throat slashed.

Prowl didn't waste time as he continue to attack. Newling strapped to his back nestled safely between his wings. Meister nearly tripped back into the water after almost getting a face full of angry carrier. With quick steps and slick hands, the poly did a twist and a snatch and grab. He darted back to the little raft deposited the other newling after being bitten on the finger, repeatedly, next to his brother then turn back to deal with Prowl.

He ducks again before finding his footing. His little mate sure knew how to keep him on his toes. But they couldn't be here all night just, so Meister could enjoy his feisty mate to be. With a little regret, slid under Prowl between his legs twisting to come up right between his wings. one jab in a certain spot hitting a neuro line and Prowl crumbled to the ground unconscious.

With a sigh, Meister went to find things to make another raft when he spotted a certain white warrior. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Drift carrying the much larger Ratchet over his shoulder. The healer's feet and hands were nearly touching the ground. Shaking his head as he watches them disappear into the smoke, Miester started building his juryrigged raft.

He silently apologized before shoving Prowl off the dock making a huge splash as he landed on the raft. It was a good thing that he was unconscious for that. As Meister tied the two together and tied Prowl down, he didn't want any rouge waves making Prowl fall off and drown, a curious little squeak came from the smaller raft

"Well hello there little one. Not going to bite me again are ya."

He chuckles at the little hiss.

"Ya defiantly ya carriers newling."

With a great shove Meister pushed his new little family out to sea. They were heading straight for the tribal healer then he can begin wooing Prowl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

He was dreaming. Prowl was certain the Cybertronians didn't dream. Not like humans did at least, but he had heard enough that he could guess that he was dreaming. It wasn't a place he didn't know nor where the mechs around him blurred.

He was back on the ARC. Sitting at a table with Optimus Prime as the other long dead Autobots muttered and moved about with their business. Prowl flicked a wing and scowled at the false image of his Prime.

"I suppose that I am to cry in joy at seeing someone who is long dead." He said to the specter.

The large mech hums taking a sip out of his cube. "If that is something you wish. Though I have never knew you to show your emotions so easily my old friend."

"Then why are we here?" Prowl asks getting annoyed. He hated being led around when a simple explanation would work. "why am I dreaming now. I have never before."

"Maybe you never needed too before. Maybe there is something you must address before you can let go and move on." the Prime said.

Prowl snorted. "You are a false image of my Prime. Why should I listen to you?"

The dream image smiled behind his mask. "How do you know I am a false image? How do you know if what I am isn't your own mind telling you something?" The image stood. "Let those feelings go Prowl, let go of the lost the anger the sadness. None of us want you to live this way. burying your emotions." He placed his hand on the praxians shoulders. "Jazz wouldn't won't you to live this way."

Prowl angerly shoved the hands off. "How would some specter know what he would want! You have no right to bring him into this! If this was something my mind made, then where is he! Where is my Jazz!"

Prowl choked on a sob. He could feel the tears threatening to fall and knew that his wings were raised high and twitching. When looking back at the image he flinched but not from an anger gaze. But from a familiar understanding one.

Those strong very solid hands were back on his shoulders. "You are not ready to see him yet. but I know that he would not want you to be alone."

Everything started to blur then. There were no orange walls no noise no mechs just Prowl and his Prime. But even he was starting to fade. Prowl grasp those arms wanting to ground his dear friend to keep him from leaving.

The Prime smile again understanding but gently unclasp the smaller mechs hands. "I must leave Prowl but know this you are not alone and one day we will meet again. I expect to hear all of what you experience. Till all are one."

Then Prowl was alone in the darkness. Then he wasn't.

A roar was heard, and Prowl soon found himself being swept away by a wave of water and when he felt himself drown someone grab him.

"Its time to wake up Prowler."

OooOooOooO

Meister frown down at his mate. He spent the entire night watching him toss and turn from whatever terror he was seeing. The poly felt helpless even with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to help his mate. So, he spent the night going between Prowl and the twin newlings. The twins fell asleep as soon as the rocking started. Though one had already been unconscious, and Meister was worried about the little guy. He had set a course to one of the islands witches. One that owned him a favor.

Hopefully, she could do something for the little newling. Maybe Prowl as well. pit maybe all them Soarous knows that something was wrong with them all. But first he needed to feed them, and that was a bit of a risk. With Prowl still asleep there was no one around to watch them while he dived down for their meals.

They were still a day away from the sea witch. They needed to eat. With a sigh Meister tied Prowl to the main mast and scooted the newlings next to him in case he woke. Knowing that a lot could happen while he was gone but having little choice. The scarred poly plunged into the icy cold waters and disappeared under its glassy surface.

Prowl woke just as the boat finished rocking and heard the splash made from Meister's jump. It took him awhile to wake fully to see that he was on a boat and recognized the sound of splashing water. Instantly thinking that it was one or both of his sparklings Prowl imminently followed. Only to found that he wasn't as buoyant as most and had to fight to stay afloat.

"Damn it Prowl if ya can't swim then don't go jumping into the water."

Prowl too busy keeping water out of his intakes barely register Meister taking him by the waist and yanking him back onto the boat.

"Or at least don't go swimming without a buddy."

After several coughing hacks Prowl was sure that the entire ocean that he swallowed was gone from his body. He glared at the smiling mech who still had a hold of his waist. But three curious chirps had the glare softening as Sunstreaker peeked over the little nest at them. the door winger wiggles out of Meister grasp and crawls uncertainly across the moving surface.

Nestled in a nest of blankets and fabric were his two sparklings. Sunstreaker's bright optics were blinking up at him but it was Sideswipe that Prowl was worried about. The little sparkling look so tiny compared to his twin. He was still asleep, and Prowl didn't wish to wake him to pain.

"No worries my mate. We're going to take good care of em." Meister says from behind him.

Prowl reach out hand hovering over his injured sparkling. Sunstreaker watched curiously before shoving his own head under Prowls hand. Prowls wings twitched in amusement as he rubs his healthier sparkling.

But his face was facing Meister with a scowl. "Mate?"

The poly shrugs. "Well yeah, I kidnapped ya and now I have to show ya that I can take care of ya and protect ya. Plus, we have a connection so…"

Prowl was frowning at Meister his doors twitching erratically. "What? What connection."

Meister sighs. "I'll tell ya soon. I promise, but first let's get some food and get ya little biter over to the water witch. She'll heal him up really quick and then we can talk."

"My sparkling needs the help of a real medic, what is wrong with using Ratchet?" the praxian crossed his arms and frown.

Meister sighs again bringing out one his knives he begins to sharpen it. it was a soothing motion for him. "Well for one we ain't near the outpost anymore so using Ratchet is impossible. Plus, he got kidnapped himself by another tribes mech. Second, old Windseer is the best out of the sea witches. May not be much to look at but she's not as scary as people make her out to be."

Prowl whole frame twitch this time. "You-you want let some soothsayer near my sparkling? My very dented still unconscious sparkling!" icy blue optics were over bright in shock. "Turn this dingy around this instant!"

Meister gave Prowl a half amused half annoyed look. "No." he said simply.

"What!" Prowl nearly shouted.

"The winds wrong for one thing and for another I don't feel like it. I ain't going to ignore ma spark so why don't ya sit tight while I get us some food." Then without a word Meister backflip from his hands back into the water.

Prowl sat there on his hands and knees shocked at the dismissal. "How dare you." He said through gritted teeth. "You pit spawn slagger get back here and let me yell at you. Meister!? MESITER!"

Behind him watching everything that had went on was tiny Sunstreaker and the now awake tiny Sideswipe. Sunstreaker looked, as much as a sparkling could, annoyed as being woken up. Sideswipe however looked far to amused despite his injured state. If it hadn't hurt so much he would most likely be making little chirping noises. Watching their carrier yell at water and air was far too funny not to laugh.

oOoOoOoOo

the next few days both adults ignored each other in silence. Prowl being the one who refuse to talk even when Meister tried to break the silence. Prowl was still too upset to break his stubbornness over the matter. He was mad at Meister for everything currently. He didn't like being kidnapped. He didn't like being on a moving rocking swaying boat out in the middle of a rust ocean regardless that the water wouldn't eat his plating. To him it was a floating deathtrap.

His tiny twins however love the movement. Sunstreaker trying every chance he got to get out of the nest and explore. Sideswipe was still bedridden until they got to this sea witch and her magic sticks. Though the little sparkling did stay awake more often then not. Prowl secretly enjoyed the moments he could play with his creations and watch them explore in wonderment.

And take tiny bites out of Meister backside.

Prowl would call that Karma.

He only ate small bites of the…food the poly brought up for them. another funny moment as they both watch poor Sunstreaker try to tame his still flopping fish. Prowl would never say it out loud but the fish and crustaceans the Meister caught were nice though he still got queasy seeing them being dispatched. And don't get him started on the birds that his so call mate snatches out of the air.

With a sigh Prowl realized that he was being somewhat unfair in his treatment. He was brought up to at least say thank when someone went out of their way to feed you. Though he felt justified at the kidnapping. But everything else, it might be a good idea to become friends so when the poly sees that they're not compatible he wouldn't leave them high on a rock somewhere.

Turning with a sorry on his lips Prowl froze. There feet hanging over the side of the boat with his back to him was Meister and sitting over one shoulder was his rollie pollie Sunstreaker. The tiny mech was so absorbed in whatever Meister was doing he didn't seem to notice that Sideswipe was watching forlornly at them. unable to move do to injuries.

Hating to see such a look in the little one's face Prowl made to speak. But having not drank any offered water today all he got was a hacking cough. While not what he was wanting to use to get the tribes mech attention it worked.

Taking the offered water Prowl drank until he could speak again without coughing up parts. "What are you doing?"

Meister with an amused smirk with Sunstreaker still on his shoulder showed off a several pieces of rope. "I was fixing some of the lines with yer bitty came over and made himself at home." he took one with a different knot in it. "And so, I thought I show how to make different knots."

"I see. Perhaps Sunstreaker would be more comfortable back in the nest so that both Sideswipe and him can watch."

The tiny sparkling perked up at the mention of his name though Sunstreaker huff tiny vents as he started to climb down Meister's shoulder.

"Perhaps, though I think that yonder sparkling was hoping to have some alone time." The poly whispered once Sunstreaker was off him.

"Yes, and I will make it up to him later when his twin is asleep." Prowl frown in thought. "How long before we reach this healer of yours."

The scarred poly hums in thought. "Not long maybe a few more days of sailing before we see the first signs of land. She lives in the center of a small island. We'll have to leave this boat here and take a smaller one to get to her." He tosses a bit of torn rope towards Sunstreaker. "Alright little bit show me what ya learned."

Sunstreaker looked at Meister then the rope then to Prowl chirping in question.

"SO long as that's all you do with it you may." The praxian said with a fond smile.

Sunstreaker trills in delight as he turns away from the adults and his nosy brother. Who once again was making sad little peeping noises at being ignored. The scarred poly snickers remembering his own little brothers acting the same way when he started branching out on his own.

"S'alright little un. Once yer all healed up you'll be running circles around everyone."

Prowl mentally grimaces. It seemed in either lifetime Sideswipe will always be Sideswipe. "I know that your bored my spark. Meister is right you must not make your injury worst." The ex-cop huffs a laugh as baby blue optics seem to grow impossibly wide with a lip quiver. "Your eldest brother did the same thing to me my spark. If it wouldn't work for him then it won't for you. Just be patient."

Meister grins. "How about a story. The winds are calm for now and we're good on fuel."

The little sparkling nearly jump in joy at the prospect of a story. The poly sent an apologetic smile towards Prowl's annoyed scowl.

Once Sideswipe was nestled safely in his creator's lap swaddle in blankets did Meister begin.

" _during the Ancient days before mechs brave the oceans. There lived monsters. They flew the skies swam the deepest depts and prowled the mountains and valleys. They topple trees and rock. Flooded lands and open large gapping maws swallowing villages whole. The worst one was the monsters of the wind. Unlike their brethren they weren't tied to one area. They could go were ever they wished. The flyers at the time tried to appease the wind monsters. Building shrines filled with offerings. One tribe however, found that music was the best offering._ "

Prowl tilted his head. Meister smiled he loved this story that he memorized it by spark.

" _Their home was surrounded by towering crystals and had found ways to use the wind created by the monsters to make them sing. For a time, the monster winds died down allowing the tribes mechs of the time to rebuild and defeat the monsters of the land and sea. But soon, the wind howled in rage and swept giant waves on the land and cliffs sweeping the villages away. A new more powerful monster rose and did not want the offerings of the tribes mechs. It relished their suffering and anger towards each other._

 _The mechs of the land and of the sea blamed those who flew for the new wind monster. The young leader of the crystal flyer tribe tried his best to stop an all-out war with the other larger tribes of land and sea. Soon he ran out of ways to placate those who wanted war and instead offered himself. he offered himself to protect his people by finding and destroying the wind monster. Armies at his boarders the young leader bid his tribe goodbye and went hunting. Don in his crystal armor he heard the monster before seeing it._

 _It had large sun blocking wings made of translucent leather. Long neck and fang it sat on the highest mountain top wings beating with thunder and wind. The young leader march up to it._

" _You will stop destroying our homes. You will stop causing chaos." He said wings arched high._

 _The monster laughs. "and how can you stop me little mortal? I am the wind I can never be tame of captured."_

 _With a flick of his wing he sent of gust at the leader nearly sending him tumbling over the side and to his death. If the young mech hadn't caught himself with his own wings._

" _You are not the wind itself." The young mech shouted. Proving his point his knocked an arrow releasing it and hitting the monster in the eye. "You bleed like any mortal. The wind does not bleed."_

" _I will eat your spark foolish one. I will torment your family your tribe for this insolence." It roared. Launching itself at the young leader."_

Meister pauses due to the twin gasps from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had wondered over from his knot tying to listen.

" _For many days and nights, the two battled. The young mech thrown against mountain tops firing arrow after arrow never missing his mark no matter how the wind howled. Until finally with an almighty bang of thunder both fell to the ground. Both dying from the wounds they gave. But the wind monster was laughing._

" _I still win." It rasps. "You little flyer will never touch the sky again. None in your tribe will feel its caress ever again." It laughs. "Die little mortal as your tribe descends into madness."_

 _The young leader rolls over onto his stomach. Where once proud strong wings were only little nubs filed away by the wind. With its laugh dying laugh the monster curse took effective and the leader mourned the loss his tribe would suffer._

Prowl was frowning something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something about this story was giving him a feeling he couldn't describe.

" _But the young leader need not to worry. A goddess had been watching the fight and took pity on the brave mech who tried to save so many. The true wind goddess floated down from her sky and gently took the spark of the dying leader._

" _Fear not my child, your people will not come to madness. Though I cannot undo the curse your people need not live without the touch of the wind."_

 _With one last grateful smile the young warrior died but the goddess took his spark with her to the heavens. Back at his tribe a messenger arrives with a flurry of sandalwood winds. The tribes mechs_ wings droop as they feel the loss of not only their leader of their wings.

" _young ones do not despair, for you not live with such sadness. Your wings are loss yes but not gone. My lady gives you new ones though you may never touch the sky you will not be loss to its kiss."_

 _A bright light overtakes the tribe. Their long wings shorten and flatten rounding out the edges. Once the light is gone so too is the messenger. But new mechs stand. Though they miss flying they are grateful to the young leader and the mercy of a goddess._

 _They build a shrine to her fill with crystal that sing and chime with the gentle breeze. Every year they honor her gift to them and to the young leader who died to save them. to this day they say the crystal once grown by this tribe still sing for the goddess every time the wind breezes pass."_

Prowl sat frozen as his sparklings twittered and chirp at each other and at Meister. But he was more focus on the story itself. The mechs describe. He could not deny the similarities. Those mechs were Praxians.

Prowl could only wonder at how the story came about. But it only gave way to the truth that at one time there were others like him. other praxians.

He never felt more alone in knowing that.

"Hey." Meister spoke bringing Prowl out of his depressed state. "There was never anything said about how they died only that they disappeared." Prowl cock an eye ridge.

"I am saying Prowl. that there might be a chance that your tribe is still out there. ya know just lost." He was smiling. "I guess then we better go find them one day. Yeah?"

"yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading. I am sorry that this took so long. the hurricane left everyone a bit disoriented. hopefully I can get back some normalcy now that I have power.


End file.
